


Guardian

by Penniewhistle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Graphic, Hange is that crazy BFF, Happy Ending, Like I said things will be crazy, OC is reckless and gets hurts way too much, OC sorta isnt human but is, OC's Horse is badass, Oc has special abilities, Original Character Death(s), Past flashbacks sorta, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, These two are gonna be stubborn, Things will be crazy, Very Very intense, Violence, before and after the fall, superhuman abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penniewhistle/pseuds/Penniewhistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elma Kneller was normal just like everyone else until she wasn't. She had someone she needed to protect and she had to do whatever it took to keep them safe. Only that the person she felt and knew she had to protect was humanities strongest, Captain Levi of the Survey Corp. How is she supposed to protect the strongest person alive, all she knew was that she would even at the cost of herself.</p><p>NOTE: Supernatural (not tv show) story in AOT world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so give me feedback and tips if you want!! Also don't know how often I can post but we will see where this goes! May take me awhile to post at times. I'll try for at least once every two weeks. If more than hurray for you. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Will be rewriting this chapter soon for better clarification. :)

Elma always thought her life was normal just like anyone elses. She grew up working in the house with her family to help them survive. Late at night her mom always told her she was very special, that no one else was like her. Her mom said that she was going to do amazing things when she was older. Elma thought her mom was just supposed to say that, weren't all moms meant to? 

She never really understood what her mom had quietly whispered to her, until coming back from the market one day with her younger brother. She came home to both parents murdered. She saw the growing blood pools around her parents, their lifeless eyes staring at her. Anger and despair filled her whole being, that was when she first felt the pull to protect someone. She didn't realize her parents attackers were still present. They quickly rushed out to finish the job. Elma nearly dropped what she was holding and grabbed Xavier by his arm and ran. The men started to chase them but lost sight of them. Elma turned her head, looking back just once to say goodbye to all she knew. 

They were forced to live out in the filth covered streets, scrounging around for everything to survive. They hid not wanting their parents murderers to find them. She would protect Xavier at any cost, she thought as he was all the family she had left in the world. Though she always had that nagging pull to protect someone in the back of her mind. She didn't have time for those thoughts so she pushed them to the back of her mind ignoring it. 

She was 14 at the time her brother only 11, the year was 843. The first few months were quiet hard on her winter was approaching soon and she knew that the men who killed her parents would still be looking for them. She managed though avoiding the police when she stole, she learned who to take from and how to fight. She didn't always succeed, so when she came back bruised and beaten she doctored herself. She kept fighting,no matter what. Soon she got into a routine and things started to look up. Until she  thought she made a huge mistake in September 844.

 

 

**September 28th 844**

 

_No no no they are gaining on me! Damn! Why the hell did I go back, I should of just left them to take the fall. I had what I needed for Xavier and I but no, me and my stupidity said help them!_

She quickly turned her head around to she the angry men shouting and closing the gap between them quickly. She dashed around the next corner and saw some boxes stacked up giving her access to make it to the buildings roof. She pushed herself to make it. She jumped and pulled herself up. The roofing on the house made her slip almost causing her to plummet to the ground 20 feet below. She quickly jumped to the next rooftop landing badly she cried out in pain when she landed on her left shoulder. 

_Damn that's going to be bruised when I look at it later! Hah, take that fat stuffed pigs!_

"See ya later gents thanks for your business. Now I think I made Xavier wait long enough," She said.

Rooftop to rooftop she went and soon she jumped down taking the side streets and alleyways. She was almost home when all of a sudden.

"Agggh!" 

Her dark blonde hair was yanked harshly, causing her to half stumble backwards.

"Where do you think you're going you thieving bitch! You think you can steal from me and get away with it! Not a chance! Hey boys! time to have some fun teaching this bitch a lesson!"

"No let go of me!" She tried getting away with all her might but the guy was huge and her 5 foot 6 inch frame was no match for his might.

She tried striking out against him, but he quickly grabbed her throat cutting off her air supply. He then threw her to the ground when she looked up she was surrounded. Even though she knew she was outnumbered she wouldn't go down without a fight! Anger filled her hazel eyes and she waited for her chance to strike. 

_Ok so there is five men. The two one the left are advancing faster than the rest. I'll do a jump jaw punch to thug 1 and jump up onto 2 hitting his throat with monkey paw. Shit! Here goes nothing!_

The men approached and she quickly punched thug 1 under his jaw, she winced because of her shoulder but then she quickly spun around and dug her right hand into thug 2's throat when 1 went down. The 2nd thug fell choking because his airway was cut off. 

She turned to face the final 3 thugs including her hair yanker. They looked shocked but thug 3 advanced throwing a punch to her left side which she dodged, thug 4 advanced trying to bear crush her. Elma dodged mostly but hair yanker managed to grasp her right wrist twisting it viciously. She cried out in pain and went to break free by going to kick him in his sack. He quickly let go then dropping to his knees. She went to run free but thug 3 punched her in the ribs. Her breath rushed out of her and thug 4 tackled her to the ground. Thug 1 and 2 had recovered partially and started to get up. 

It was then as her hands started to get pinned above her that she knew she wasn't escaping.

  _Someone please save me!_

Then all she saw was thug 1 and 2 getting knocked unconscious. Everyone looked in that direction and her heart stopped it seemed. 

A shortish looking man with onyx colored hair and piercing gray blue eyes in a green cloak stood with his arms crossed. Then he spoke and immediately in Elma's mind she knew he is the one I have to protect!

"What the fuck is going on here pigs..." He said calmly like he didn't just knock two people unconscious.

"Nothing that concerns you midget. Now I suggest you leave now and i'll forgive you for your ignorance." My hair yanker said.

The man's eyebrows went up at that. He looked simply annoyed as his eyes flicked towards me. In a instant the man darted forward and struck out at my hair yanker. He was down in the next instant. He then went after thug 3 who was no match for him. 

For a small man he had a lot of power in that lithe body of his. He was just like a blur of green. You didn't know he attacked until you were already down.

Elma quickly tried wrenching free from thug 4 when the man striked, but it just earned her a punch to the face, a bleeding lip and disorientation. 

The man then came after thug 4. The thug realized the mystery man was after him next. The thug got up after punching Elma in the head. The small man struck like a viper, quickly jabbing the man in his ribs and stomach he then kicked the thugs feet out from under him. When the thug hit the ground the man punched him unconscious. 

Elma staggered to her feet and spit the blood from her mouth as she wrapped her right arm around her midsection. The man turned toward Elma his face unreadable. 

"Thank you for helping me," Elma said.

"Tch, don't get caught next time brat," he said throwing her sack at her as he picked it up and then  turned away.

Elma caught the bag and looked up and saw the wings of freedom on his back she was shocked but quickly regained her tongue.

"Wait what is your name?" She asked. She noticed he hesitated before answering.

"Levi." And with that he walked away disappearing right before her eyes.

 She shook her head and slowly made her way back home to a very worried Xavier who wouldn't stop fussing over her. Levi never really left her mind and she didn't really notice her own pain because of it. Eventually she managed to clean herself up. When she had finished a thought  came to her mind.

_Levi, huh I like it... I will protect you no matter what._

 

 


	2. It Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 845 almost year has passed since Elma first met Levi the one she is to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go again I didn't want to stop writing. Please give me feedback if you want.

**Year 845**

 

Elma kept thinking back to her meeting with Levi. She knew that she had to protect him somehow and for some reason but her priority was taking care of Xavier. So with that in her mind she tried to push back those thoughts. She tried taking his advice to not get caught so pushed herself to become stronger, faster, and to fight as well as he did. All the while hoping to catch a glimpse of him when the Survey Corp left the walls and hoping that he made it back. She never really did see him when she looked but when she did catch a glimpse of him her head and heart pounded. 

_It has nearly been a year since we met. I can't believe the things I hear about Levi. The people say he is humanities strongest and he is a captain now. Well he sure was strong when he saved me._

_No no stop it I'm not some love sick teenager! I have to stop this, I have laundry to clean._

She shook her head and went back to cleaning her clothes in the river. This kept happening to her she would be in the middle of doing something and Levi would pop into her head.

_I have to hurry up I... Man when did I get old, wait it is late July. Shit I'm 16 what do ya know. Oh well means nothing really, I got to get back to Xavier he's at home waiting for me._

 Elma quickly wrung out her clothing and put them into her basket. She moved quickly running across the grass field, then slowed to weave her way throughout the buildings approaching her home. 

"Xavier I'm home."

"Hey Elma how did it go?" 

"Good help me hang up the clothing."

"Yea yea I know." 

Elma rustled her brothers hair. "Hey watch it there or do you not want to help me get supplies?" She teased.

He shoved her and said, "No fair you know I do!"

"Then hurry up and finish hanging the clothes up to dry!"

Elma left her brother to finish the task while she got their money pouch from its hiding place. She worked hard to get this money, taking up what jobs she could. Carrying supplies to a work site, cleaning the poop out of stables, scaring away birds trying to eat crops were just a few, but she was happy that she didn't have to steal everything anymore. Her and Xavier even had their own little room, sure it was run down and there was filth surrounding it but four walls and a roof over their heads was a luxury to them now since before they were originally stuck on the streets.

"Ok sis I'm ready to go." She heard Xavier say.

"Did you get the bag for the supplies?" She asked.

"Uhh yes!" He said after running to get it.

"Okay then it's time to get going."

They shut the door and locked it making sure that no one would be able to get inside. Xavier was so happy he started skipping down the road towards the marketplace. It was only his second time going into town.

"Be careful or you will trip and fall!" Elma said.

"Please like I would fall." He countered.

They approached the marketplace which was bustling with people. Elma had a scarf wrapped around her head as a disguise so people wouldn't recognize her as she was the one who would steal the supplies they needed in the past. Also if the men were still looking for them who killed her parents she wouldn't be noticed.

"Stay close Xavier." She said so only he would hear.

"I know the rules." 

The shopping trip was uneventful, thankfully no one noticed her or Xavier. They were buying the last item they needed when the ground shook lightly and loud crashing noise was heard in the distance.

"What was that noise?" Someone questioned.

"Its coming from the gate!" A man shouted.

People started running to see what was happening.

"Has Shiganshina been breached?"

"Look it's...!"

Xavier started running with the people as well.

"Xavier wait!" Elma shouted and dashed to grab his hand. 

They both came to stop on a road in view of the gate and there stood a 50 meter titan behind the wall. She had heard about Titans before and absolutely hated them. When the Survey Corp came back from their expoditions she saw the injury and death that occurred. Her thoughts started to come back to the present.

People were screaming and others were silent. Elma's blood ran cold she knew she had to get Xavier out of there otherwise something bad would happen.

All of a sudden a loud boom and the violent shaking of the ground happened. The wall had been breached. 

"Titans are coming!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Save yourselves!"

"The wall has been breached!"

_Why is this happening and why now. We just got our lives back and this happens. I can't... I don't ... what... how am I?_

Mass hysteria was happening right before her eyes. Elma knew they had to run, but she was shell shocked.  It was Xavier squeezing her hand that brought her back to her senses.

"Xavier do not let go of my hand do you understand?" Elma asked her voice quiet but intense. "No matter what do not let go. Now run."

The screams were getting louder and they could see debris was starting to fall, buildings were collapsing. Elma squeezed Xavier's hand and started running towards the back gate.

People pushed and shoved hoping they wouldn't become victims. Blood covered the streets people were mourning their loved ones deaths. Children were shrieking their fear.

Elma and Xavier were running when just a street down she saw them, Titans. Tall and shorter ones, grotesque and human looking ones. Then she saw one had a person in their grasp, she heard the persons bloodcurdling scream and then as their blood sprayed into the air, she looked away. Ice ran through her it seemed as adrenaline started pushing faster through her veins. 

"Faster Xavier!" She yelled.

_Please let us make it. If there is a God let my brother and I live._

 

A building by them started to collapse an Elma quickly jerked her brother in the opposite direction. She wasn't fast enough and a piece fell down hitting her brother in the arm making him cry out, as blood started to stain his shirt.

"Xavier are you alright!" 

"I'll be fine we have to hurry!"

They quickly started running back the way they came to go around the debris.

"Here down this alley, hurry Xavier go first!" Desperation evident in Elma's voice.

They reached the end of the alley when out of nowhere their hands were wrenched apart and Elma was knocked to the ground by a group of people. Xavier was flung forward and stumbled.

"Xavier!" Elma cried while trying to get to her feet, but as she tried to get up pain shot through her right ankle.

 

  _Shit this hurts like hell! Forget it I must get Xavier to safety. Get up, get up, come on!_

She stumbled onto her feet searching for Xavier. At first she couldn't find him but saw him alittle ahead of her looking for her. She sighed in relief.

"Xavier wait right there I'm coming!" She shouted.

"Elma!" Xavier shouted.

"You're ok thank goodness." He said as she half hobble ran towards him.

When he saw her hobbling though concern crossed his face.

"I'll be fine lets go. We are getting closer."

Elma grabbed her brothers hand again and tryed to run as fast as she could on her bad ankle. She looked ahead but noticed there was no clear path to get through the houses.

_Shoot it! There's no way I can climb the debris with my ankle and Xavier's arm is hurt as well. Shit we have to run towards the field and that's all clear space so the Titans could get us easily._

_I don't want to but I have to take the risk otherwise we will be overrun but maybe, no towards the field!_

_"_ Xavier we have to run towards the field to get around this. I can't risk us trying to climb."

"Ok sis I'm right behind you!" He exclaimed.

"No I want you beside me where I can see you." She demanded.

With that they moved towards the field. They were getting close to the edge when a Titan sprang up behind a building.

"Shit Xavier run! I'll distract it you can see the gate in the distance go, I'll be right behind you!"

"No way in hell I'm leaving you behind! You come with me or I'll stay behind." He declared.

"Dammit Xavier!"

_I don't know what to do but I have to think fast or we both will be dead. Shit I don't have time to argue. Make a decision the Titan is getting closer!_

"Fine! Move it now before I change my mind."

 They dashed forward, Xavier ahead of Elma, as the titans hand swooped down like a hawk reaching for its prey. Narrowly missing death, they ran on the outskirts of town. Elma nearly froze when she heard a scream very close to them. They could see the gate in the distance, hope flooding them like a drug. 

"We're almost there keep going!" Elma yelled. 

_Yes almost there we will make it! Xavier will make..._

"Xavier watch out!" She screamed desperately.

The building next to him was coming down a deviant titan crushing it. Xavier tried to dodge. Elma came crashing to the ground from debris hitting her in the head. Her vision was going in and out of consciousness. She looked up and saw Xavier trapped in some debris, and not moving. 

_No no please don't be dead I'm begging you. Don't leave me alone._

With what might she had left she tried getting to him but couldn't move her leg was stuck under part of a wall. The deviant started approaching Xavier. Elma struggled to get the wall off of her to save Xavier.

"No! Get away from him!" She screamed. She managed to get the wall off her leg nearly causing her to black out from the pain as she could tell it had to be broken in multiple places and blood was coming out profusely.

She tried crawling to him her vision mostly black, but she focused with all she had to get to Xavier. She was so close to almost reaching him.

_Almost there.. I'll make it, I'll save you. I can't let you die too. Plea... I promised to protect you just let me make it._

She saw the titans hand reaching for Xavier.

 

"No I'll protect you..." She croaked reaching her hand out to Xavier then nothing but darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes a cliffhanger what's going to happen now? Thanks for reading give me feedback if you want.


	3. Time Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Wall Maria fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back again with chapter 3. Hope you enjoy and give me feedback if you want to.

_Your name means determined protector..._

_Now have special power... Use to protect._

_...hidden pool is your refuge..._

_...Beware... not safe... Enemies_

 

 

 

_I don't know how I survived that day Titans flooded the wall. All I know is my brother died and I was alone when I woke up. I thought no time had passed since the attack. I asked someone what day it was, only to find out a whole year had passed. I turned around to ask the person something else but they were gone._

_I felt stupid, I looked around and found myself by a small pool of water in a forest. I still don't know how I missed the fact that I was outside._

_Worst yet was when I tried to remember the past year I couldn't. I only had part of a conversation stuck in my head._

_Elma means determined protector and I had to protect Levi at any cost._

_I also became aware that I didn't feel normal, that my body was different._ _My own mind felt strange to me now._

_It hit me all of a sudden, I was alone and Xavier was dead. Strangely I didn't feel sad or felt like crying it just was it seemed like a simple fact, like the sky was blue._

_I looked around where I was. It was like a clearing only the small pool of water then grass around it. There was only one small tree in the area until at the edge of the clearing which was surrounded by large trees. The clearing looked only about 20 feet in each direction from the water pool like it was a circle._

_I then thought I heard someone whispering, but when I looked no one was there only the pool of water. I looked closer at it and it couldn't of been wider than 10 feet across but looked deep._

_I had a sudden urging to enter the water. It was shallow the first few feet but deepened rapidly its depth nearly 8 feet._

_I got into the deep end and I heard a voice._

This pool is your safe place, only you can see this area and access it's healing power. This space stretches to where the trees border, once you pass the trees its borders can no longer protect you. 

However this is not the only pool, you can access others in different places though they are not as strong as this one. If you so wish to find a pool you will.

You hold great power within you and when the time comes your true power will awaken.

I give you wisdom and knowledge to be able to protect your determined. You will come across an unlikely companion to help you after you have mastered your abilities.

That is all I can give you but beware you are to protect your determined from the ones who wish to hurt and kill him.

"Wait!" Elma gasped emerging from the waters depth. 

She went into the shallower water and grasped her head in her hands. Crying out in pain knowledge flooded into her mind. Everything from how to fight and kill to how to clean and how to fix injures crossed through her.

She then passed out from the amassed amount of knowledge entering her.

 

**Year 847**

 

_I can't believe it's been a year since that day._

"What I can't believe is it took me nearly half a year to understand all my powers, but now I have you now don't I Girl." She rubbed her horses head while her horse neighed an affirmative.

Elma learned she could run faster than any human could, her skin was nearly impenetrable, and she could fight anyone or do nearly anything with all the knowledge that she gained.

At the end of the 6 month period she came across a horse with cream and white colored fur and was exceptionally muscular. Her horse was faster than any other horse and could understand all that Elma spoke.

Elma thought she was losing her mind at first with everything that had happened. Surely everything she could do was impossible. As the months passed though she became all the more serious and very perceptive, that she was just a piece in a large game.

She knew what she had to do and would do everything possible to make sure Levi stayed alive. She still didn't understand everything but she knew there were people who wanted him dead and she promised to herself that this time she would be able to keep her promise.

So that's what she did. When she left the pools area she found out the pool was only about 4 miles from where the Survey Corp was staying. She joined the Survey Corp by sneaking in and for the past 6 months she has been keeping an eye on Levi. She was never close to him so he wouldn't notice her as she knew he wasn't suppose to know she was there, but people accepted her like they had known her since the training Corp. 

There were a few close calls the past few months to Levi finding out about her, Elma was very careful though. She was a cadet on a squad not near him. Her fellow cadets never really noticed when she disappeared. She was like a Ninja and she was exceptionally well at the 3D maneuvering gear. If people saw her she knew that she would easily be on the same level as Captain Levi if not above him.

"Come on Iyana, push it. We are almost there." Elma nudged Iyana's sides to go faster.

While Elma was entering the Survey Corp she moved to live in the barracks where the cadets stayed to be closer to protect Levi.

Elma was surprised when she saw him again, but was happy to see him. She remembers the moment with clarity.

 

 

**About 6 months ago**

 

"Alright Cadet Kneller your room will be here. Don't be late for advanced training at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Also the mess hall is open only during the hours I told you. Do I need to refresh your mind cadet?"

"No sir."

"Good you may settle in until then."

"Thank you sir."

With that the man left her to clean and settle into her room. Her heart stopped when she heard a familiar voice down the hall.

"Shitty glasses stop trying to get me involved with the cadets." He said.

"Ahh come on it would help sweeten your mood up!" A loud women next to him cackled.

"Tch, so annoying."

"Come on now Levi, what friends do you have besides me."

"I don't need friends idiot."

"So...none see that's your problem." She half sighed then went on to talk about Titans.

Elma hid her face from them and pretended to be busy until they passed and she couldn't hear them anymore. She turned to see the back of the pair walking away one of them Levi.

_So he is here good thing I trusted my gut. It seems he hasn't changed much._

She smiled to herself and went back to fixing her room as the sun shone through her window.

 

**Present**

 

"Ok, easy girl good job." Elma said pulling on Iyana's reins.

She just went out for a short ride to watch the Survey Corps headquarters borders.

Elma got off Iyana and walked her into the stables. She took Iyana's tack and gear off of her hanging it up. She then filled her feed bucket and just started to brush her.

"Two years girl. It's been a long time, of course I can't remember one of those years. All that time gone that I can't get back."

Neigh

"Yes I'm glad I have you now."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

_Something or someone bad is here. Where?_

A little ways away she saw Levi just walking towards Hange Zoe. Something caught her attention in  in the distance, the forest they used to practice 3DMG a person covered in black was lurking. They had a bow knocked with an arrow pointed at Levi.

_No I have to stop them._

Just then the person let the arrow loose.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man someone is trying to kill Elma's determined what to do!  
> Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading


	4. Protect not Detect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma saves Levi from an assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea present time we get alittle Captain Levi now ok not really that's next chapter! You'll love it though. Give me feedback if you want. Enjoy!

Just then the arrow was let loose. Elma dashed forward across the grounds to snag the arrow.

_Hurry almost got it!_

As she reached to grab it, she noticed the whole arrow was poisoned and changed tactics.

_Shit it's poisoned. Don't wanna do this but..._

"Lookout!" She shouted and knocked Levi to the ground.

She twisted to avoid the arrows trajectory but it cut her on top of her right shoulder. She hissed at the poison infecting her.

She swung her head towards the assailants last known place only to see them rushing towards Levi.

She quickly intercepted their path noticing daggers strapped to their thighs. She went to punch them in their ribs with her left hand. Only the hit never landed. She saw the assailant move as fast as she could.

_Shit they are like me. Oh no!_

"Agh."

The Assasin had pulled a dagger out and went to stab Elma. She managed to avoid most of the attack, but the dagger was poisoned and cut her across her left side.

"Bastard. Your gonna pay for that." She exclaimed.

She focused her strength into herself and moved faster than the assailant. She jabbed them in the ribs and went to hit their head. She ducked though before landing the hit as the assailant slashed across the space where her neck was. She continued her ducking motion to knock the assassin's feet out from under them. They tripped but manage to flip backwards and into an upright position. 

Elma charged after the Assasin. The Assasin crouched into a fighting stance ready to attack. Elma super sped to get around them, but the assailant went to punch Elma in the ribs. Elma blocked with her arms and spun to knee them. The assailant blocked with their left forearm and pushed Elma back. Elma saw the assailant step back.

The assaliant noticed Elma was not backing down despite her poisoned injures inflicted upon her. They turned around ran back to the woods. 

Elma heard them whistle and a horse emerged from the trees. Then the assailant jumped onto the horses back.

She grimaced as she could feel the poison work its way into her body. Elma ignored the pain and blood saturating her uniform.

Elma did her special whistle call for Iyana as she started running after the Assasin. Iyana came running out from the stables narrowing in on Elma and approached her on the right of her.

Elma reached up to grab Iyana's mane while in human full run and heaved herself up onto her back. Elma gripped Iyana's mane tightly in her hands while locking her legs onto Iyana's sides. Elma groaned at the jarring to her wounds.

Iyana neighed with concern.

"To the pool after. Chase that bastard who did this!" With that Iyana charged faster after the assaliant.

Elma and Iyana were closing the gap between them and the Assasin with each stride. Elma thought she heard something behind and quickly looked. She saw Levi and Squad leader Hange on horseback with a few others a distance behind them. 

_Shit Levi you shouldn't be coming they tried to kill you. Damn he could think I was involved or he's pissed off..._

"Iyana we have company behind us."

Neigh

"Levi is one of the people, please if you can I need you to go faster."

Pugh

"Thanks girl."

Elma gripped as tight as she could onto Iyana as she went even faster. The gap between them and the Assassin closed to two horse lengths, while the gap between them and Levi got bigger.

The assaliant grabbed one of their daggers and turned to throw it.

"Dodge!" Elma shouted and Iyana swerved when the assaliant threw it. Iyana narrowly missed a dagger hitting her.

They were coming up onto a forest and Elma knew they would lose them in the thick of it. As she went to tell Iyana to get beside them a dagger came flying at Iyana again. Elma reached to knock it away and it ended up ripping through her right forearm.

Elma cried out in pain as the poison came to an unbearable level within her system. Iyana slowed down, the assaliant getting farther away.

Neigh 

"I'm alright girl drop me off I want you to follow them so they don't get away." 

Neigh

"Don't be like that I can make it to the pool. We can't lose them or We will lose them completely. If you won't stop I'll jump off."

Neigh

"I'm not a dumbass, please listen."

Pugh

Iyana slowed down even more and Elma half jump stumbled off of her. As soon as Elma was off Iyana dashed after the assailant.

"Be careful!"

Elma looked behind her to see the Survey Corp in the distance getting closer to her position.

_Strength please fill me. Please let me make it to the pool and please don't let them see me._

Elma gathered her remaining strength and ran left into the woods. She used her internal compass to help her find the pool.

Her body swayed mid run almost causing her to fall. She was getting very lightheaded from the blood loss and poison. She realized she was leaving a blood trail behind her then.

_Agh shit if they notice my blood, no doubt they will, it would lead them to my location and that can't happen._

_I need... Wait I hear gurgling a creek or river must be nearby._

She went up a small ridge and found a creek below. She decided to follow it as it would lead her closer to her pool but would also cover her tracks and wash away her blood.

She slowed to walking pace as she was starting to not think straight. She thought she heard voices shouting but she wasn't certain. She was getting very close to her refuge, so she went to get out of the creeks water, but fell at its bank.

_Ugh please I'm almost there get up. I can do it._

_Thats it one step at a time. I can see it now. I'm so..._

Elma managed to make it to the border, collapsing just as she entered unable to move. She tried crawling forward towards the pool, but her muscles refused to listen. Her blood started coating the grass below her. She thought she wasn't going to make it. 

She then felt herself getting dragged towards the pools waters.

_Iyana you're here. How? I thought... The Assasin._

"Thank you." She said but she couldn't open her eyes or move when she tried to reach for who she thought was Iyana.

She felt herself touch the water and immediately she sighed in relief. She started to lose consciousness, the last thing she remembered was her body being turned to float in the water. 

 

 

_You must ingest some of the water for it to cleanse the poison from your blood stream._

_I cannot however close up all your wounds. The one on your side is to severe. You must find a person you can trust or do it yourself._

_You were warned about enemies of great caliber, next time I cannot help as much as I have..._

_Now wake up..._

 

 

Some time later Elma regained consciousness. She gasped for breath, water spewing from her mouth. She coughed then groaned. She looked at herself pulling her uniform coat sleeve up and found the wounds on her arms were closed but when she pulled her shirt up the wound on her side was only clotted closed but was still dripping out some blood.

Elma slowly got up mindful of her wound. She looked around expecting to see Iyana but she wasn't there.

She then looked at the sky noticing it was sometime in the afternoon. 

_Great so a few hours has passed since the attack. Where's Iyana I could of sworn she dragged me to the water or was I imagining things and I crawled. I could of sworn that wasn't the case..._

_Shit I have to get back but I'm 4 miles out and without Iyana that will be awhile with my wound. I also don't want to call her if someone is near. Better get walking then, I might as well find some plants that will help speed up my healing process._

_Raw honey, too much hassle. Calendula, no. Marshmallow root, can't. Cayenne pepper is at base. Witch hazel that's what I need. Would I find a tree here?_

_It also doesn't help that I'm wet an my uniform is torn and bloody. Oh great that means sneaking in._

"What am I to say oh this no big deal just ran into a, oh ok now I'm losing my mind."

"How the hell is this little tree by the pool witch hazel. Well that was easy."

Elma took her coat off and ripped her good sleeve to act as gauze wrap. She then ground the flowers and leaves into a poultice with her mouth and applied it to her wound and wrapped her sleeve around her side after soaking it in the water. She then grabbed a handful and started chewing it in her mouth for the walk to base.

"This is going to be fun. At least it's not scorching today."

Elma started walking back to Headquaters when she heard a rustling near her. She quickly turned to see what it was.

"It's just a little wood creature. Thanks for almost scaring me." She said to the squirrel like creature. 

_I might be going crazy. No not possible._

Elma was over three quarters of the way back to base when she heard a voice call out.

"Oh thank goodness your alive!" 

It was Squad leader Hange on a horse.

"Shorty will be happy to hear you're ok."

"Squad leader Hange." Elma replied relieved it wasn't an enemy or Levi.

"Call me Hange and you are?" She asked.

"Cadet Kneller."

"Nice to meet ya! Oh your injured let..."

"I'm alright ... Hange. I applied a poultice and have my wound wrapped."

"Wow what plants did you use. Oh  I would love it to examine your wound when we get back, I am the head scientist. My lab is spectacular, Oh and..."

"Squad leader Hange." Elma said.

"Just Hange dear. Oh I need to get you back to base. Some people would like to talk to you."

"Hange?"

"Yes dear?" 

"Do you have cayenne pepper at..." Elma started to ask but was cut off.

"Oh I have some in my lab, I can give you some in water that would... What's your first name?"

Elma hesitated before answering.

"It's Elma." 

Hange's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh Elma how fascinating! Did you know your name means determined protector and Kneller means a noisy or disruptive person. I must say your last name doesn't match. Oh right hop on I'll give you a ride the rest of the way back."

Elma took the hand Hange gave to get up into the saddle. Hange turned the horse around and started heading back to Survey Corp Headquaters.

"Your horse is back at base in case your wondering." Hange stated.

"Iyana made it back thank goodness. She wasn't hurt was she?" 

"Nope, we made it to the woods where I spotted a blood trail I'm assuming that was your blood. Anyway we were about to go searching for you when your horse came out of the woods. We tied a rope around her to brin her back and Levi told some people to search for you.." 

"Hange?"

"Oh yes?"

"Is he upset?"

"Who Levi well he certainly hates filth so if your talking about when he was thrown to the ground then yes, yes he was or is, can never tell with shorty what he's thinking."

Elma stayed silent. Hange started talking again.

"Honestly I had no idea what was going on then poof all I see is you being a badass fighting that guy in black. Next thing I knew you were off on your horse after the guy... Well look like we have arrived."

Elma could see headquarters as dread filled her. A cadet came running up to them.

"Squad leader Hange, your back, commander Erwin requested you come to his office. Also he said if you had the cadet to bring them as well."

"Alrighty then let's get going Elma."

"Take care of my horse." Hange said to the man.

Hange and Elma got off the horse. Elma looked around to see if she could find Iyana.

"Elma, Is it alright if I just call you Elma."

"Uh." Elma replied.

"Great! Let's stop by my lab first so we can look at your injury." Hange said. "Follow me."

Elma followed Hange inside and down the stone corridors. People were bustling with their jobs unaware of Elma's delema. They walked down a corridor without doors and at the end of the hallway turned. The was a door and Hange reached into her pocket for a key unlocking the door.

"Alrighty, don't mind the mess. Don't touch anything and go over to the corner by the cot and strip."

"What?" Elma questioned. 

"Take your shirt off so I can see the wound. I'll be back with a new uniform your size."

With that Hange left the main room and walked into a side closet. Elma took off her coat and ruined shirt and tank top, leaving her in her bra and wrap for the top half of her body. 

Hange then came back as Elma started to undo her makeshift gauze.

 "Oh goody!" Hange exclaimed as she placed the uniform on the cot.

"That's a nasty cut but it looks clean. It's clotted up very well and that poultice is well used. The wound is scabbed over now. Ok I'm gonna put another poultice over it to keep infection out and so the wound will heal faster. Then wrap you up and you'll be all set to go."

Hange went to a table filled with vials and grabbed one then some gauze and cloth to wrap Elma's wound up. Hange smeared the contents of the vial on the wound and immediately the pain started to go away she then placed the gauze and wrapped the cloth around Elma's midsection. 

"Ok you're all set to go. Come find me in the morning so I can check and change the dressing. Right now though we need to head up to Erwin's office he's waited long enough I think."

"Thank you Hange."

"Anytime Elma, I know we are gonna be great friends."

"Haha, I would like that." Elma said.

Elma grabbed the shirt off the bed  and went to put it on.

"Nice boobs what size are you? You look like a C." Hange stated.

Elma's face turned pink and she looked shocked.

"Hange why would you ask that?"

"Yup definitely a C."

Elma was flabbergasted at Hanges blunt probing she had to admit it would always be interesting being with Hange. Elma put on her shirt and went to grab the coat.

"All set?" Hange asked.

"Yes." 

"Great lets get going oh don't put the coat on it'll hide your curves." Hange just laughed at Elma's face and started walking to the door.

"Hurry up Elma, the commander doesn't like tardiness."

The two women left the room and Hange relocked the door. Hange started walking down the hall Elma right behind her.

"Say how old are you? How long have you been in the survey Corp and why haven't I met you before now?" Hange spit fired at Elma.

_Uh its year 847 and the month is August so..._

"18, alittle over 6 months and I don't know."

"Wow 18 hmm only 7 years apart." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Really 6 months I thought I knew nearly everyone here guess not. I'm glad we know each other now I can always use help with an experiment if your up for it."

"Experiments?" Elma asked.

Hange got a gleam in her eye and started talking all about wanting to test Titans and her different theory's. She didn't stop until they were almost at Erwin's office.

"Oh we're here already. I'm sure shorty and Erwin are waiting inside."

"Wait Le.. I mean Captain Levi is in there as well?"

"Yup don't be shy he may look constipated but that's just his face." Hange said.

Hange went to grab the knob and Elma's heart froze. They were going to meet once again. She hoped he didn't remember her. She had grown up a lot.

She took a deep breath as Hange twisted the knob.

She could do this... Maybe.

 


	5. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma comes face to face with Levi after 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! You finally get some Levi!! Hope your excited. Give feedback if you want.

Hange twisted the knob opening the door to Commander Erwin's office. Elma looked inside and there was Commander Erwin, he had bright blonde hair and honestly looked like a giant sitting at his grand desk. He was looking down at some paper work, but looked up when he heard the door being opened.

She looked around the room, it was sparsely furnished two chairs were in front of his desk and a window directly behind him. To the left was floor to ceiling bookshelves and to the right was a couch and a small table next to it. 

There sitting on the couch his legs crossed and arms on the back of it was...

_Levi he hasn't changed, still alittle small. And his eyes they're still that stormy blue-gray color. His hair looks perfect parted down the... Oh shit I'm staring. Look forward look forward, act normal. What the hell I'm not a love struck teenager._

Hange elbowed Elma on her good side.

"Sorry, yes?" She asked.

Levi tched.

_Looks like he doesn't remember me._

Elma glanced at him, but turned to look at Erwin.

"Cadet Kneller is it?" Erwin asked.

"Yes sir." she replied. 

_Damn he got some big eyebrows... No don't think like that._

"Please sit down. I heard there was an incident earlier today that included you as well as our esteemed Captain Levi. Before I share what I know of the event would you be so kind as to tell me your side."

"Yes commander. I had just taken Iyana, my horse sir, out for a short ride around the compound and was putting her in her stable." She paused then trying to put what happened into something that wasn't suspicious.

"Continue please." Erwin urged his sky blue eyes intensely looking at her.

"Sorry, I was walking out of the stable when across in the 3DMG practice area was a person clad in all black. They had a bow and arrow pointing directly at Captain Levi sir." Elma looked to the captain who's face was unreadable, and turned back to face Erwin.

"Once I noticed it was aimed at Captain Levi I rushed forward to prevent the arrow from hitting him. Uh, unfortunately sir the only way I could do that was knock him to the ground." Elma then was interrupted by Hange.

"Good thing you did to otherwise shorty over there would probably be dead. The arrow was poisoned."

"Tch, stupid four eyes."

"Oh come on Levi, Elma saved your life. Without her spotting the asaasin you wouldn't be here."

"Shut up, shitty glasses."

"Ahem." Erwin cleared his throat and both went silent. "Continue please Cadet Kneller."

Elma was a little shocked at Hange and Levi's exchange but hastily regained her tongue to continue.

"Yes sir, where was I.."

"You knocked Levi over there to the ground." Hange interjected.

"Right, sorry. So after I knocked Captian Levi to the ground the Assasin had charged to attack, I intercepted them and fought in hand to hand with them.

"You were a badass!" 

"Squad leader Hange please refrain from making comments." Erwin commanded. "Continue."

"The Assasin started to flee so I made chase with Iyana."

"And you were not injured at this time?" Erwin asked.

"I was injured at the time. The Asaasin managed to surprise me and ended up slicing my left side with their blade."

"Sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you are looking better and how did your horse manage to leave the stables?"

"I had not finished putting away Iyana so her gate was not locked."

"I see, so you called your horse and made chase, correct?" 

"Yes sir."

"You then somehow managed to get off your horse and was later found by Squad leader Hange."

"Yes sir, Iyana and I were chasing after the assaliant. When we were closing in, the Assasin started to throw their daggers at us I managed to stop one from hitting Iyana but it caused me to fall off her back as her saddle was not on. The Assasin managed to escape into the woods after I fell off Iyana. I realized my wound was bleeding too much so I went into the woods to find some herbal remedies to help speed up the healing process. Only I had lost too much blood and after I found what I needed I blacked out, after applying the wound covering. When I came too I started trying to make my way back here and after awhile that's when Squad leader Hange found me."

"How convenient for you." Levi stated as he got up to stand behind Erwin's desk with his back against the wall and one foot leaning on it.

"I'm sorry." Elma said looking at Levi who looked strangely relaxed but his face could kill.

"That the Asaasin got away and you blacked out." He said.

"Oh come on shorty you're just upset a beautiful women had to save you and that you got dirty in the process." Hange said. 

"Ahem, thank you Cadet Kneller you words seem truthful but until I can rule out your involvement completely, I must for the safety of Captain Levi and the Surey Corp Put you down in the dungeon until we can clear your name from this issue. I'm sorry."

"But Erwin..." Hange started.

"I understand sir." Elma interrupted. She looked at Hange and shook her head.

"Good, I'm afraid you must go now. You will be provided necessities for the night. Hopefully by the morning this issue will be resolved. Normally this isn't the case but Captain Levi will escort you down. Hange please stay and Levi when you're  done please return."

Levi got off the wall and approached Elma.

_Wow I'm taller than him, barely by only half a foot it seems. Despite being smaller he sure looks scary. He looks annoyed I wonder if he really is._

"Move." He said while walking past Elma.

He opened the door and turned to her. Elma quickly walked out the door and Levi closed it then started walking.

_Okay so a man of few words, I feel bad knocking him down. Now he knows about me. Damn he's not suppose to know. Well I couldn't let anything happen him._

Elma looked up from her feet to see Levi had turned to look at her and turned back around. His face  was a blank mask.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down." Elma said and paused, when he didn't say anything she continued.

"But I would do it again if it meant you would be alive."

Levi stopped abruptly almost causing Elma to knock into him. Just as sudden as he stopped he started walking again.

"Let's go were almost there." Was all he said.

The rest of their walk was silent. Levi opened the door to the dungeon and started walking down the steps Elma close behind him. The torches were placed at intervals lighting up the stairs and when they reached the bottom Elma could see different cells. Levi walked to the first one and opened it with a key. 

"You'll stay in here for the night. A guard will be down later to keep an eye on you." He said and ushered her into the cell.

Elma stepped forward in to the cell. There was a cot and a blanket on top of it and in the corner was a bucket to use the bathroom. It was chilly in the cell and no windows were there. Levi closed and locked the door. Elma turned to look through the bars at Levi.

Levi looked at her, then Elma saw Levi walk over to the cell next to her and when he came back he had another blanket in his hands which he tossed to Elma.

"It can become cold down here." He said.

"Thank you Captain Levi."

He nodded his head and was about to leave but looked back to Elma.

"Dinner will be down when the guard arrives. Don't do anything stupid." He then paused and turned away from Elma. What he said next made Elma happy.

"Thank you for saving me." And then he walked back up the stairs.

After Elma beamed a smile she called to Levi, "Anytime Captain."

After Levi left Elma went about making the cot. It was just a hay matress with no pillow but Elma had been with worse. She put the blankets over the matress and went to further inspect her cell. It was only 10 feet by 10 feet the back and side walls were concrete and the whole front was iron bars.  On the right corner was the small bucket to use the bathroom which Elma swore she wouldn't use.

It was only a short time later that Elma heard the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs.  It was a man and woman she didn't know. The woman was  carrying a tray of food. 

The man had hair that looked like he tried to copy Levi's hair and an arrogant lookling face. On the other hand the woman had short strawberry blonde hair and a kind motherly looking face.

The woman started to talk, "Hi my name is Petra Ral and this is Oluo Bozado. We are both on Captain Levi's squad."

"Petra you're not to talk to the prisoner or reveal important information." The guy named Oluo arrogantly said.

"Oh hush before you bite your tongue again. What's your name?"

Elma wasn't amused with how Oluo was acting like Levi, but she liked Petra so she just ignored Oluo.

"Cadet Elma Kneller nice to meet you Petra." Elma replied.

Oluo looked offended that Elma had ignored him and scoffed. 

"Here's your food." Petra said handing it to Elma through the bars. She then continued talking as Elma went to eat her food on the bed.

"I heard how you saved Captain Levi that was very brave of you, you even got hurt. I don't think anyone could of done what you did."

"Tch, I wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was there." Oluo stated his head held high.

"Yea right you would of ended up biting your tongue and knocking yourself out before even hitting the guy." Petra countered. "Just ignore him I do it all the time."

"Thank you Petra, your very kind. I think I just did what anyone else would of if they were in my position." Elma said.

"But your in here now because of what you did." Petra said.

"If ya ask me she should be in there." Oluo said.

"Oluo you're just.." Petra started but Elma interrupted.

"Petra it's fine if I was in the Commanders position I would do the same thing he has a lot of people he needs to watch out for. Your lives included, I would of put me in here to. Sure it's not the best but I've been in worse situations." Elma said.

"I know your right, it's just you saved the strongest person alive and you have to be put in here."

"Just think of it as a normal day with my job." Elma said matter of factly, which in her case was most certainly true.

"Its a shame that we had to meet like this, I would of loved to meet you sooner you are very nice."

"Petra." Oluo said pointing his hand to the stairs.

"Thanks for bringing me my food. Here I'm done." Elma handed the tray to Petra who took it.

"Ok Elma it was nice to meet you. Try to get some rest with your wound and all." Petra said then turned to Oluo. "Let's go Oluo. Elma I hope your name is cleared so we can come to know each other more." 

Petra and Oluo started walking up the stairs and out of Elma's sight.

"Well time to get some rest it's been an eventful day. Ugh whatever Hange did to take the pain away is wearing off. This should be fun."

It was a few hours later that Elma would stay up and then pass out from exhaustion. Her last thoughts about meeting Levi again.

 Elma's sleep was restless, nightmares plagued her mind making her toss on the cot. Her side was searing hot as her mind saw images of the ones she cared for bathing in their blood and one person who kept showing up was Levi. He was crying out for help and as Elma reached to save him he died. Elma gasped awake sweat covering her body as the cold air of the dungeon made her shiver. 

Pain shot to her side and she covered it with her hands hoping to quell the pain that felt like she got seared with an iron brand. It was then she thought she wasn't alone and looked towards her cell bars. Her vision was still hazy plagued from restless sleep as her eyes tried to adjust to the light provided from the torches. In her haze she thought she saw Levi watching her. Only when she rubbed her eyes and blinked to focus them she saw no one was there.

"Haha agh, I must be losing my mind if I'm seeing people now." She said her voice trembling slightly. 

She took a few shaky breaths hoping to calm her racing heart and aching side.

"I doubt I'll be falling back asleep now. This sucks I'm cold but my side is deciding to burn like my own personal fireplace."

Elma got up out of the bed and lifted up her shirt to examine her side, her covering appeared clean so she decided to leave it alone not wanting to possibly cause more damage to her wound by exposing it.

"First I need to relax that will cause my heart rate to slow and not as much pressure will flow through my blood. Oh chamomile tea would be lovely right now. I miss moms tea."

Elma shook her head to get rid of the memories not wanting to think of the what came later. She stood straight towards the bars and thought of clearing her mind while taking deep breaths. She pushed the nightmares and memories into her vault, locking the thoughts away. 

Soon her heart calmed and the aching in her side was no more, her mind calmed and she was in control of her emotions. Elma went to lay down again and shortly fell asleep. 

Morning came a few short hours later and when Elma awoke she woke to see Levi standing outside her cell.

 


	6. Levi's Propostion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma is given a proposition one she should refuse but ultimately can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh some action! Enjoy and feedback me if you want.

Elma awoke to find Levi looking at her through the bars. She was shocked but quickly got up from her bed. Stretching her muscles awake and rubbing to clear her eyes. 

"Captain Levi, how long have..." Elma trailed off.

"It doesn't matter, what matters next is what you choose." He said cryptically. 

"After looking more closely into the matter, you're cleared of all involement accusations." Levi then paused.

"There's a but isn't there, what is it?" Elma asked.

Levi looked slightly impressed with Elma's deduction.

"You are a mystery, Commander Erwin has never heard of your name before the incident, but all the paperwork indicates otherwise that you have been here."

"I simply don't like attention and I tend to not draw attention to myself." Elma said.

"Until this incident, so after discussion you have a choice to make."

"I see, you don't believe or trust me. I probably wouldn't if I was in your position. I'm something unknown to you and that's something you guys can't control. In my defense though I want you to know I would never do anything to purposely hurt or betray you or the Survey Corp." Elma said her hazel eyes blazing her resolve.

"We'll see, your choices are stay here and continue to be under scrutiny or join my squad where you will become a member and be monitored of course, as you said I don't trust you."

 

_I should say no, but for obvious reasons I can't. If I said no I wouldn't be able to protect Levi without bringing alarm to what I am. On the other hand if I'm in his sqaud he can see everything I do and I could be found out. The plus side is I'm right by his side so I could prevent anything from happening. Ugh._

_"_ That's not really a choice I can say no to is it." Elma inquired.

"Not unless you want to continue seeing the inside of this cell." Levi replied.

"Why would you want me on your squad though, I'm new and people don't know me all that well or trust me. Also you don't know if I'm any good."

"That's for me to decide, now what's your answer I don't have all day.'" He countered his face starting to look annoyed.

"It'd be my pleasure to join your sqaud Captain Levi."

"Tch right answer. Hange will be down to check on your wound, I'm sure after the night you had, you need assistance." He said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Wait... You..."

_I... wasn't seeing things Levi really was here during the night, that means... No why would._

"Rise and shinesleepy head! Elma isn't this great news you're free now." Hange screeched as she came down the stairs.

"Morning to you too Hange." 

"Alrighty let's get you out of this cell so I can check up on my new favorite patient." She said her brown hair coming into her face from her messy pony tail. 

"Hey Hange did you know...?" Elma started to ask but stopped and changed her mind.

_No I can't ask her if she knew Levi had watched me while I was asleep._

"Know what, Elma?" Hange asked peering at Elma's face.

"Uh about me being on Levi's squad. Im sure you do. I bet it was you trying to convince the Commander and Captain Levi to put me on his sqaud." Elma covered up.

"Actually it was Levi who proposed to Erwin if you could be assigned to his squad if you accepted that is. I guess you did. I would to, Shorty doesn't really ask for anything much less someone to be on his squad."

Elma was completely shocked, she thought Levi was forced into the decision. She thought he hated her, he made it clear he didn't trust her.

"Holy shit." Elma muttered.

"You coming or what?" Hange asked the cell door open.

"Hell ya, I hate this place." Elma proclaimed.

_I cant waste time thinking about how Levi works I'm just going to end up confused. I have to have a clear head to protect him that's all I have to do..._

_Is it really or is there something more to what our relationship should be. No those thoughts are not allowed._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts out. She realized that Hange was staring at her strangely.

"You ok there Elma, you don't look so well?' Hange questioned.

"Oh yea Hange I'm fine. I think I'm just hungry is all." Elma replied.

"Okey dokey then, let's hurry to my lab so we can then get to the mess hall." Hange said smiling at Elma.

Hange started talking to Elma but her thoughts were on what Levi and what Hange said earlier. Before she knew it they were at Hange's lab.

"Ok let's take a look shall we." Hange said as she unwrapped Elma's covering, she then gasped.

"What is it Hange?" Elma asked as she looked down at her side and she was shocked as well.

Her wound was completly healed and all that remained was a scar letting them know that Elma had been injured.

"This is remarkable I've never seen someone heal so quickly from such a severe wound. Can I talk some blood samples Elma please? Imagine if I could create such a quick healing solution with your blood... Oh the possibilities are endless say have you always been this way?" Hange asked her eyes gleaming with unknown possibilities. 

"Uh to be honest I'm not quite sure, but I think so..." Elma responded.

"Fascinating you must let me run some tests. Please Elma." Hange practically begged. 

Elma and Hange jumped when they heard a voice coming from the door to the room.

"You will do no such tests on one of my squad members." 

It was Levi standing there his arms crossed and his face showing no emotion.

"Oh come on Shorty imagine the breakthroughs we could have with her blood for injured soldiers on the battlefield." Hange whined.

"I said no Shitty glasses and that's final."

Elma was alittle shocked with how he snuck up on her normally she can detect someone before they approached. Apparently not the case with Levi.

"Cadet Kneller after you have eaten make sure you change into your uniform and report to the 3DMG forest for team training and don't be late. I do not tolerate tardiness."

"Yes Captain." Elma saluted.

Levi walked out and Elma's face turned red, she realized Captain Levi just saw her half naked.

Hange looked at Elma and was confused until realization dawned on her. 

"Oh dear don't be embarrassed that Levi saw you half naked he probably enjoyed it, you are hot!"

Hange cackled as Elma's face turned a darker red. Elma had never been so embarrassed before. Hange would cause her to die from embarrassment. 

"It's true, your tall and very muscular. Your hazel eyes are pretty and your long hair is like looking at gold. Don't argue I'm right. Ok you need to get going."

Elma quickly put on her shirt and walked out of the room like it was on fire.

"Bye Hange!" Elma heard Hange's laughter as she left.

Thankfully breakfast was mostly uneventful. Elma noticed people were looking at her and when she looked in their direction they would look away. Even in the halls she heard their whispers.

_I don't have time for this shit! I'm not here for these people. Just ignore them. Oh thank god my room!_

 Elma went to her chest and grabbed her uniform out. She changed into a new shirt and pants then went to work on the belts that would encase her. After making quick work of the belts she put her boots on and took her hair out of its now messy pony tail. She then braided it and walked out of the room and went to get the actual 3D manuvering equipment.

When she walked into the room she saw Petra putting on her equipment.

"Hey Petra!" Elma called.

"Elma! Oh it's so good to see you out of a cell this time."

Elma laughed. "Yes I think so too."

"So what are you doing here? Have training too?"

"Why yes I do fellow squad member." Elma said while grinning.

"What your kidding, right? No your not. Your now on Levi's squad."

"Yes I'm on his and your sqaud." 

"That's amazing! It's because of how good you are. I'm shocked though I'm the newest or was the newest person to join his squad and that was awhile ago. He doesn't normally do this, but I'm happy he did."

Elma just finished putting her gear on when Oluo walked into the room.

"Oh look the prisoner is out of her cell." Arrogance clear in his voice.

"Oluo stop it Elma is now on our squad. I suggest you stop being rude to her." Petra said sternly.

"Its fine Petra, he'll stop being rude when I save him from a Titan." Elma said seriously.

"Tch I don't need anyone to save me, much less you." Oluo rudely said.

"Let's get going to where we need to meet Petra." Elma suggested ignoring Oluo again.

"Your right Elma I'm sure Gunter and Eld are already outside." They started to walk outside across the grounds.

"Oh Gunter and Eld are the other members of the squad." Petra pointed to where two men stood. "Eld is the one with the blonde hair he's also second in command and he isn't one to talk very much. Gunter is the one with the black hair he also isn't a giant talker unless you get to know him. Then there's me and Oluo as you know and of course Captain Levi."

Elma and Petra approached the two men. 

"Gunter, Eld I'd like you to meet our newest member Elma."

"Nice to meet you Elma I'm Gunter as Petra said." Gunter replied.

"I'm Eld, hello." 

"It's nice to meet you both, I look forward to working with you." Elma said and shook each of their hands.

Oluo came up to everyone and joined the circle of people.

"So your the one who knocked Captain Levi to the ground huh?" Gunter asked.

"Gunter!" Petra scolded.

"Well to answer your question, yes I am. I didn't want to but I would do it again if it meant avoiding injury or death." Elma said. 

"I see you've met everyone, good saves me the trouble." Levi said walking up to them in full gear.

_Damn he looks good. What the hell am I thinking!_

"Captain Levi!" They all replied and saluted except Elma who wasn't prepared.

Levi gave Elma a look.

"Captain." Elma saluted.

"Today I'll be testing to see how well you are at using the gear. Since I saw part of your hand to hand yesterday and find it sufficient for now."

Elma cringed when he mentioned yesterday.

"You are to run through the Titan course in the forest, once I see what you are capable of we will go from there. The rest of the squad will also be causing disruptions to your path. I will be watching you. I'll fire a signal and that's when the test will start. Ok go take your positions." Levi commanded.

"Yes Captain." They replied taking off into the air.

 "Captain Levi?" Elma asked after about a minute.

"What is it? ... Spit it out already."

"Thank you for allowing me to be on your squad." Elma said remembering the conversation with Hange earlier.

"Tch, someone needed to watch you if you decided to do something bad. Get ready."

Elma pulled her blades from their compartments energy buzzing through her system. Levi then shot the signal.

Elma took off into the air like a rocket, shooting out her hooks into the trees. She decided to show off but not to much, she didn't want to be scrutinized more than she already was.

She decided to not look at Levi at all, not wanting her mind to wander. Elma loved using the gear  she felt at home flying through the air like she was always meant to. 

Elma sped through the trees propelling and jumping from tree limbs when she could to conserve gas. She saw in the distance her first Titan dummy and Petra right before it. She decided to go higher to have more room for maneuvers.

Petra came zooming out to meet Elma from the left. Elma shot her hooks in a tree to the right of where Petra was and spun around her before she could get close to Elma. Elma used her momentum from spinning past Petra to go for the Titan. She continued her spinning motion and sliced deeply into the nape. She then shot her hooks forward and spun herself upright and pushed off a branch higher than where the Titan was.

Elma continued on to the next set of Titans these were shorter than the previous one. One was to her right and the second was farther from the first and to her left. Elma dropped down from above to attack the first one which was shorter than the second one nearby. She sunk her blades through the fake nape and shot her hooks into a tree and shot upwards towards the second one which she cut straight through at her fast speed.

 

Gunter came out then from Elma's right. Elma withdrew her hooks and started falling towards the ground. She went under Gunter then shot her hooks above her between two trees and shot up like a slingshot onto a high branch  she withdrew her hooks before landing on her two feet on the branch. She then jumped forward  to a tree branch and shot her hooks forward using the branch to push off of.

Elma could see the next Titan and without slowing down cut right through it. Oluo came out then Elma became higher than him and withdrew her hooks and shot through the space between his wires by spinning through them like a screw. Oluo looked upset that Elma passed him without even slowing down.

It was Eld who almost messed her up. Elma just cut through three Titans back to back and was lower to the forest floor when Eld came out from above her cutting her path off. Luckily Elma was facing skyward and shot her hooks upwards behind her into a tree. Her body was quickly pulled backwards. She flipped then withdrew her hooks and shot her right one forward towards Eld then quickly shot her left forward to spin past Eld while withdrawing the right. When she passed him she withdrew her left one and shot both of them forward. When she reached the end she flipped and landed on both feet while sheathing her blades.

Elma then wiped the sweat from her forehead and took off her jacket.

"That was a nice workout."

Levi then landed next to her, followed by the rest of the squad.     

 Petra was the first to speak awe written all over her face.

"Elma that was unbelievable! You were amazing. You looked like you were flying through the course."

Elma then looked to the others and similar faces were on Gunter and Eld. Oluo just looked upset still at Elma.

"Damn Elma where have you been that no one would notice you?" Gunter asked.

"Well I've only been in the Survey Corp for alittle over 6 months." Elma replied.

"6 months!?" Everyone said in unison except Levi whose face was the same mask with his arms crossed. 

 "There is no way! You must be joking." Petra exclaimed. 

"Sorry no, using the gear is just natural to me like it's part of me. Also I don't like drawing attention to myself." Elma said matter of factly.

Levi spoke up then. "You did pretty well, but you shouldn't be so reckless with your movements. You may end up hitting into something or someone when your unaware. However for such a short time of using the gear your skills greatly surpass your fellow cadets."

Elma was happy with the praise Levi gave her, but definitely did not like being told she was being reckless. Obviously she couldn't tell Levi how she had everything under control and that nothing passed her, that would just be suspicious and draw unwanted attention.

"Alright I want you guys to run the course this time. Eld your in charge. Go." Levi commanded.

The group took off and Elma went to join them.

"Not you Kneller. You're staying here." When the group took off  he asked Elma. "How did you learn those moves?" 

"Captain?"

"Dont play dumb. You know what I'm asking." Levi demanded.

"I did, I taught myself those moves. Like I said using the gear comes naturally to me, it's always been easy to me." Elma said. When Levi looked like he was going to argue Elma jumped in again.

"That is the truth Captain whether you believe it or not. I honestly did not have any training with the gear until recently." Elma realized that they trained with gear at the training Corp and quickly jumped in to cover herself.

"Recently as in training Corp to now."

"With how you're using the gear, how did we not know about you? Your skills are easily top ten material." Levi argued.

"I masked my skills I didn't want attention drawn to me." Elma replied.

  
"Why!? You could easily have chosen the military police instead your here, why?" Levi demanded his voice getting louder.

"I rather not say." Elma replied.

"You damn fucking well say or your going back to that cell!" Levi practically yelled.

Elma took a deep breath before answering when she opened her eyes she looked towards Levi who actually looked angry, but calmed down when he saw the look on her face. Her eyes looked glassy like she was looking at him but not really.

"Ha didn't think the first person I'd tell this to would be you. When I was younger I came back from the market with my younger brother. As I opened the door both of their bodies were still pooling out blood, their eyes staring at me. My parents were murdered and then the attackers came to kill me and Xavier. I ran with him and didn't look back."

Elma laughed bitterly then and continued.

"Then 2 years later I lose Xavier right before my eyes in the Fall. I still don't know how I survived, I honestly shouldn't be here, but I am. Those men are still probably looking for me, I know they were hired but someone. So there you go Captain." Elma finished and turned away from Levi.

_Dammit why am I feeling this now. I've never felt or reacted like this before. Is it because of Levi? Shit._

Elma thought she heard Levi move towards her when a signal went off.

"Looks like they finished the course." Elma said and shot off through the forest, before Levi could say or do anything. 

Elma put her emotions back into order. She locked those emotions into her vault before meeting up with the group. All of a sudden Levi was next to her. Elma looked towards him and she shouted, "Race you!" Then she was off.

It was close at times. She was ahead, then he was at times. They were tied but in the end Elma decided to not give herself away and slowed down to let Levi win.

"Still have some things to learn there." Levi said when he landed.

"Ha I let you win." Elma said.

"Tch you wish." Levi said. 

"Fine I won't be for long and you'll wonder when the moment came that I surpassed you." Elma declared.

"Watch it. Alright we are done with 3DMG for the day. I'll allow you a short break but after lunch is hand to hand combat training. Is that understood."

"Yes Captain." They replied.

"Good and Kneller."

"Yes Captain?" Elma asked.

"Welcome to my squad." Levi said and walked towards the building.

Elma was happy, in the short time she was with him he had come to accept her.

 

 

 


	7. Part of a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sqaud practice. And hand to hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm gonna torture you guys some in this chapter. Anyway Enjoy!

After Levi left to go inside the sqaud kept asking Elma questions even when they were taking off their gear inside. They demanded she join them for lunch as she was now apart of their team. Elma agreed since she didn't really have any friends to eat with to begin with.

They were at lunch when the topic changed to Levi.

"Captain Levi seemed really impressed with your skills Elma. I've never seen such an expression on his face before." Petra said.

"You only see an expression on his face when it comes to cleaning, if you do other than that you're lucky if he looks anything but annoyed." Gunter said.

"He takes his job serious." Eld supplied.

"He's Humanities Strongest he doesn't need to." Oluo stated.

"Yea, sometimes I wonder if he can show other emotions though."  Petra said thoughtfully.

Elma spoke up then.

"I just think he doesn't want to show attachment to others since he must of lost someone close in his past. I don't think it makes him cold, it just shows he can't show his emotions, even though he feels them because of a past event."

Everyone was just staring at Elma like she just said something strange or grew two heads.

"What!? I was guessing..." Elma said. 

Still the group said nothing so she tried saving herself.

"We should be heading out soon, right? Captain Levi doesn't like tardiness."

"Your right Elma, good idea." Petra said.

"Just shocked me is all." Gunter said.

Elma was the first to get up to place her tray back. When she heard Oluo.

"Talk about sappy."

"Captain Levi is a human just like us." She said to herself.

Everyone started walking together again after putting their trays back. It seemed they just ignored what Elma said. As Elma walked out of the mess hall she thought she saw Levi in the corner of her eye and was about to look when Petra asked her a question.

"Your not going to break my neck are you, when we practice right?" 

"What, no... I'll try not to."

"That's not very convincing Elma!" Petra said mocking concern.

 "Some people who were present said you were moving so fast that they couldn't even see you at times." Gunter said.

"What?" Elma said concern lacing her voice.

"Just the rumors Elma or are they." Gunter joked.

"Ah haha your funny Gunter. Those people were clearly pulling your leg." Elma said calming down.

"After seeing you use 3DMG, if anyone could move that fast I'd bet you. After Captain Levi of course." Petra claimed.

"I doubt she could. I bet she can't even beat me." Oluo exclaimed.

"I'll gladly prove you wrong Oluo, you'll be my first victim." Elma half joked.

"Your only joking right Elma. Your face is convincing me otherwise." Petra half asked while taking a step away from her.

"My face?" Elma asked.

"Your face looked like you were going to kill someone." Eld said.

"There will be no killing unless it's Titans. Is that understood Kneller." Levi said causing Elma to half jump.

"Shit, uh yes Captain." Elma said turning around saluting.

"Good, because your fighting against me." Levi said and continued.

"Eld your with Oluo. Petra your with Gunter."

"Yes Captain." They replied.

"Uh Captain are you sure?" Elma asked.

"Are you questioning my authority Kneller?"

"No sir, but."

"But what, afraid to have your ass handed to you." Levi taunted all the while having his normal face. Elma could detect hints of a grin in his face though.

"I'm afraid you will be sorely disappointed if that's your expectations...Sir." Elma taunted back.

Elma knew what Levi was capable of and she knew that day he saved her he wasn't being challenged. She also knew he had to of developed his skills even more. The perfect opponent for her, ultimately though she would have a tough time holding back her powers if it came to her being pushed back into a corner or just in general. 

"I don't think I will be." Levi said confidently.

"Very well I'll take this seriously." Elma said taking off her jacket. 

"Oh you weren't before, big mistake on your part." Levi said copying Elma by taking off his jacket as well.

Elma could see how muscled Levi was even with his shirt still on. She thought it was hot, she then proceeded to kick her mind for thinking such things. Elma didn't know if she could really fight though, she didn't want to hurt Levi.

Elma and Levi stood in front of each other and dropped into their fighting stances. They circled around looking for each other's tells and watching their movements. Watching to see which hand was favored, or if the other was protecting one spot.

"Come on Kneller, stop beating around the bush." Levi taunted.

It was at this point the the others on the squad stopped pretending to practice and outright watched the encouter between Elma and Levi.

"Would never dream of it sir, it seems you keep shying away from me though." 

Levi then pounced giving in to Elma's taunt. He went to punch Elma's head but quickly changed to punch Elma in her ribs with his right hand. Elma saw the change in movement and went to spin around and punch the back of his ribs, but pulled her punch and pushed him.

"Don't pull your punches I'm not glass. Take this seriously." Levi growled and ended up punching Elma's stomach.

Elma's face changed then Levi wanted this fight badly. She could see it in his body language. She became more calculated her body language changing to intimidating. 

"Good." Levi said and went to attack.

Elma blocked Levi's punch to her face and went to punch Levi in his ribs but he jumped back. They went to circling again.

Elma was the first to attack this time going to get on Levi's left side. She went to punch but went to kick Levi in his side. He blocked  with his left arm and went to punch with his right arm. Elma quickly dropped and used the momentum from being pushed to swing her right leg out to knock Levi off his feet. Levi jumped over her leg barely and went to kick her knee. Elma pushed off and rolled forward on the ground. She jumped up to face Levi. 

Levi may have been slightly smaller than her but was fast and ruthless. He used his size to his advantage by being quick and light on his feet.

Levi was ready when Elma jumped up and jabbed her in her ribs. He went to punch Elma in her jaw but only managed to graze her cheek because she moved her upper body to avoid the punch.

Elma used their close proximity and ended up landing a hit to Levi's left side by kneeing him.

Levi dropped to kick Elma off balance but she sprung over him and flipped forwards from her hands touching the ground. Just for fun she flipped forward again and spun to look at Levi. 

Levi was grinning and said, "Show off. I thought this was suppose to be a fight not jump around."

Elma laughed and said, "I'm just warming up." And ran forwards at Levi. 

Elma went to jab, which Levi blocked. He went to knee Elma on her right side and she deflected that with her arm. She then went knee Levi in the stomach with her left leg. 

Levi blocked and went for a grab hold around Elma's neck when he spun. He managed to have his arms around her neck by pulling her down some. Elma kicked her leg back towards Levi's right ankle to trip him. They started to fall and Levi let go of Elma's neck and  spun from Elma so she wouldn't fall on him. 

Levi jumped at Elma while she was trying to get up. Elma grabbed Levi and while leaning forward went to throw him over her shoulder on to the ground. She pounced like a puma to get on top of Levi but he rolled out of the way.  

Elma reached out her hand to grab Levi's wrist and yanked hard when he was getting up causing him to fall. She went to pin him down, but somehow he eluded her. The next thing she knew was a heavy weight on her stomach and that Levi grasped both of her hands pinning them above her head.

Despite the short time they spared, sweat was dripping off both of their faces their bodies drenched, their lungs gasping for air as their chests heaved. Levi was looking at Elma his sweat drenched hair falling around his face.

"Looks like I win." Levi said.

Elma looked into Levi's face his blue-gray eyes shining and smiled. She then managed to slip a leg free and wrapped it around Levi's waist and twisted with all her might reversing their positions. Elma slammed Levi's wrists above his head with both of her hands and pressed her weight into Levi causing their bodies to touch except by their faces. Her breasts were smushed into his chest, while her lower body pressed into his crotch. Levi tried twisting free but couldn't.  The squirming almost made Elma let go, but she didn't. She then noticed their faces were inches apart. The breath of the other felt on her face.

Elma was gasping and smiled staring at Levi. She then leaned down by his ear her lips nearly touching him and said.

"Told you, you would be disappointed. I'm quite happy though Cap-tain." She whispered emphasizing the last word, while pressing her weight onto him even more. She thought she heard him make a noise.

She brought her face up and saw an emotion in his eyes she never had seen before. It made her feel heated, realizing how she was on him. She then released his wrists getting up so she was just sitting on his lower body. They sat like that for a few seconds Elma slightly moving on top of Levi.

"Damn your heavy get up." Levi said not looking at Elma.

Elma got up all the way trying to not blush and stood. Levi decided to be a poor sport and kicked Elma's feet out from under her and she landed on her butt. 

Levi then reached a hand down to help Elma up and said. 

"Never turn your back to your enemy." 

Elma then looked around and saw a lot of people ended up watching her and Levi spar. Some people just looked shocked and others were in awe. All of sudden they started clapping. Elma heard the different things they were saying.

That was amazing!

I've never seen anyone beat Captain Levi before.

Damn she's hot, look at those curves.

I'd totally kill to fuck her.

Levi heard what they were saying as well and got pissed and annoyed when he heard the last thing. 

"Tch, stop guaking like little kids! Get back to work, now!" Levi yelled.

 People started to scatter reluctantly and Petra ran up to Elma.

"I've never seen anything like that or someone ever beating Captain Levi! That was amazing! Now I really don't want to go up against you."

The others came up to her similar expressions on their faces except Oluo who looked like a fish out of water. Elma couldn't resist teasing him.

"Oluo you better shut your mouth its unbecoming and you might catch flies."

Everyone laughed while Oluo sputtered his indignation. 

"Alright that's it for the day. Go hit the showers." Everyone started to walk away when Levi called out.

"Kneller."

"Yes Captain."  

 "Good job today. As for earlier."

"I'm not quite sure what your referring to but if it's what I assume than it's ok."

"No when you evaded my hold."

"Oh reversing our positions... Let's just say I've been in a similar situation and didn't know how to escape, luckily someone helped me out though. From that incident I learned how to escape."

"I see, not bad well hit the showers you're disgusting.'

"I believe you are just as disgusting Captain."

"Tch smartass."

"I believe your referring to Oluo sir." 

Elma then walked started to walk inside.

"El...Kneller I believe you're forgetting something." Levi said and tossed Elma's jacket at her which she caught.

 Elma turned back around and smiled to herself.

"How troublesome. Soon I'll make you say my first name Levi, just watch." Elma said to herself. She walked inside a sway in her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah wasn't that lovely I figured you'd want some action.


	8. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since sparring with Levi. Elma is forced to confide her secret with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Back with the next chapter. Feedback if ya want and enjoy.   
> Oh Elma when will she learn....

Since Elma's spar with Levi, time seemed to fly for her. It had already been over a month and a half since then. Each day was a different training session or task that Elma had to do. She really found out that Levi loved cleaning and telling people to redo their work. With each day that passed Elma became a part of Levi's sqaud, until they couldn't remember when she wasn't there. 

Elma began to getting a constant nagging in her head every time she was around Levi. She figured it was from the time she couldn't remember. Her mind kept going back to the conversation she only remembered parts of. She chose to ignore these thoughts and focus on her training.

As Elma became close to her fellow squad members, she began to understand Levi and get to know him slowly from what they said about him. Being on Levi's squad really helped out Elma in her job to protect Levi, but it made it all the more harder to not give herself away. Leading her to her current problem. 

 

 

**Present Day**

 

Elma's food was poisoned somehow. She didn't notice until it was too late. She got very nauseous dropping her fork and grasping her throat as it started to swell shut.

"Elma! What is, what's wrong!?" Petra yelled.

"Elma!" 

Of course that happened to be when Levi was eating with them.

"Kneller!" Levi said concern underlying his voice.

Elma managed to choke out a word as she stumbled out from her seat running to exit.

"Poisoned."

She coughed out some blood while running to get to Iyana. She forced herself to not throw up as she was running. Her sqaud members yelling behind her trying to chase after her.

She ducked down a side passage and used her inhumane speed to exit. Only Levi had suspected she would try to leave and when she dashed across the grounds reaching the stable where Iyana was she heard the outside door slam open as Levi yelled her name. 

She ignored him and Iyana knew Elma needed to get to the pool so as she jumped on to her back she took off at top speed going around the back way. Elma slumped forward onto Iyana as she saw Levi disappear from sight. 

Elma made it to the pool and started gulping down the water like she was dying from thirst.

As the water passed through her, she threw up the contents of her stomach some blood coming out as well. She gulped down the water, it cleansing her system from the poison. Elma took in a deep breath as her passageways opened again. 

"Thanks Girl. Damn why is it always poison. This fucking sucks. I'm gonna tear... Hold on my food was poisoned, no one else. Shit I took Levi's seat, which means they were after him. Oh Fuck someone in the Survey Corp poisoned the food."

"I can't keep running off to here every time something happens..."

Elma noticed a water bag was by her from one of her previous trips. She quickly filled it up and got onto Iyana again.

"Come on Girl I need you to get me back to Headquaters. I need to get to Hange. I don't want anyone to know about me but I need someone I can trust and she's the only one, besides Levi but he can't know."

 Iyana sped off towards Headquaters when they got close Elma jumped off grabbing the water bag as well and ran around the back end to sneak in while Iyana entered from from the front going to the stables.

 Elma snuck in and ran towards Hange's lab.

_Please don't let me run into anyone. Shit hide!_

Elma ducked into a doorway hiding from a passerby. She ran down the corridor and rounded the corner and sped to Hange's door. She tried opening it, luckily it was unlocked. Elma peeked in and saw Hange slumped at her counter. No one else was around so Elma quietly slipped in locking the door. When the door clicked Hange looked up to see Elma.

"Elma! Oh shit where the hell have you been, I thought you were poisoned! Shorty came in here demanding to tell him where you were. I do now though I better tell them!"

"Hange, please don't." Elma said.

"Why the hell not?" She asked confused.

"I need you to trust me please. I have something to tell you and it's going to be crazy." Elma said seriously her eyes blazing at Hange. 

When Hange saw how serious Elma was she consented.

"Ok it better be good or I'm going out that door." 

"Hange I'm dead serious when I say no one and I mean no one must know what I'm about to tell you. Not even Erwin. I will tell him eventually but I can't right now. Promise me you won't."

"Alright I promise I won't unless, someone will be hurt or die because of it. No leaving things out."

"Fair enough about the people but Hange I can't tell you everything."

"What!?"

"Please trust me that I will tell you everything you need to know. But I can't tell you everything, not now."

"Ok Elma I will but I swear if..."

"Hange, I'm trying to prevent death from occurring."

"Alright, I'm ready."

"You may want to sit down for this... Oh and no questions let me finish first."

Hange nodded her head.

"Oh this is going to sound crazy. Hange, I'm uh, Levi's Gaurdian or Determined Protector. Funny how my name means what I'm suppose to do. Also I have some, uh special abilities that allow me to protect him. Now I know this sounds crazy but I'm to protect Levi because some people are trying to kill him and I can't let that happen. That incident with the Assasin was one of those attempts. Now there is a special place where I get my healing from, that's where I go if I'm poisoned or stabbed. The hours before you found me I was there. I just went there, but Hange I need you to tell everyone that I've been here. That it was you who cured me. I know.."

"Shitty glasses open this door right now or I'll knock it down. You fucking lied to me!" Levi angrily said.

Hange's face was shocked from what Elma said and looked towards the door.

"Hange please I'm begging you cover for me." Elma pleaded quietly so Levi wouldn't hear.

Hange was still debating when Levi shouted at her.

"Ok Elma I have your back,but this conversation is no where close to being done."

"Thank you." Elma sighed in relief.

"Quickly go lay on the cot and take off your shirt. Don't argue. Throw the sheet over you and look like your sleeping." Hange commanded.

"You have 3 seconds to open this fucking door!"

Hange looked to Elma who rushed to do what Hange said. When Hange saw she was ready she braced herself and unlocked the door. Levi barged in barely giving Hange time to back away from the storm that was Levi.

"I know she's in here. Where the fuck is she."

"Calm down shorty."

"I will fucking not until I see she is fine."

Levi saw Elma on the cot and walked quickly to her. 

"Why the fuck did you lie Hange."

"I'll explain but please be quiet or she'll wake up she needs to rest. I managed to get the poison out of her system."

"Why the fuck did I see her on her horse riding away." Levi asked then.

"What, that's impossible. Elma ran straight here and told me she was poisoned barely. I quickly grabbed some vials and administered the medicine. I didn't want her or me bothered so I could really examine her and her symptoms. That's why I lied the first time. She's fine now."

Levi looked towards Elma who looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Hange looked too and was almost convinced she really was asleep too.

"You better not be lying shitty glasses." Levi said calming down.

"You clearly care about Elma if you're this worried."

"Tch, it would be bad if she died. I'd have to go through the trouble of paperwork and explaining to Erwin why someone died." Levi tried to rationalize.

"Yea sure shorty I've never seen you this worked up about something or someone." Hange said grinning.

"Shut up. Four eyes."

Elma moaned then and moved some the sheet falling down her shoulders.

"Elma?" Hange asked pulling the sheet back up.

Elma pretended to wake up some. She barely opened her eyes and croaked, "Hange?"

"I'm here. How are you feeling?" Hange responded.

"Like shit... Tired." She said blinking her eyes closed.

"Ok go back to sleep." Hange said quietly.

"Wha bow Levi?" She asked slurring her words.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Elma pretended to pass out then. Hange got up from Elma's side, turning to Levi. 

"Happy?" She asked quietly. 

"Tch. Your going to have to tell Erwin what you told me. I'm also going to kill her when she wakes up for running off on us."

"Cut her some slack Levi her first thoughts were clearly not about you or what anyone else thought. It was about getting help."

"She has a lot to explain when she gets up." Levi stated.

"Isn't that the truth." Hange mumbled to herself.

"What are you mumbling about."

"I just said I have to stay with her in case something happens. I leave telling everyone that they don't need to search for Elma anymore to you."

After a few more threats directed at Hange, Levi left. Hange went over and closed the door, locking it when she was sure Levi had walked away.

"Oh my gosh, I just lost a few years from that encounter."

Hange turned around to see Elma already dressed and siting on the bed.

"How the hell are you dressed already?" She asked incredulous.

"Is that really the question you want to ask?" Elma replied.

"No, but I didn't even get time to process what you said! Your Levi's guardian? Why you? How long have you been protecting him? What, and you have special powers. Are you human? How long have you had these powers? What type of powers do you have? Why are people trying to kill Levi? Why are you telling me this? Also is that why your wound healed so fast?"

"Woah, slow down there Hange. Uh yes I'm Levi's guardian. I don't know why me but I've know for a few years I've had to protect him. Yes I have powers but I am human. I'm pretty sure anyways. I've only had my powers for alittle over a year. No I can't tell you what I can do, but I believe I heal faster than people normally do. Why people are trying to kill Levi I don't know, but I won't let them succeed. Even if I have to die in the process, obviously I don't want to die though. As to why I'm telling you is because I trust you. Also I can't do this by myself or people will get suspicious and possibly find out about me then I can't protect Levi and I'll be a lab rat."

Hange was standing processing all that Elma said but sat down when it was to much. The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"So you have to protect Levi, is that all you have to do?"

"I'm not sure honestly. I feel like it's more than just protecting him as of late. I get a nagging when I'm with him it's wierd. I never noticed before, but it's like my whole being is reaching out for him. The day we sparred was the first time I noticed it."

"Sounds like you have a crush on shorty! I bet you're soul mates."

"What!? No I don't. What's a soul mate?"

"Your other half, someone you can't imagine life without. Just looking at the situation earlier I think I'm right. Levi has never acted like that ever. I bet he doesn't even know why he's acting like that."

"What like he's being forced to act that way?" Elma asked confused.

"Oh Sweetie, no one forces Levi to do anything he doesn't want to. Back to you now, you said there's a place you get your healing from?"

"It's a common place with special water. Only I can see or access it. I have a strange feeling that Levi can find it as well though. Just a nagging in my mind."

"Is that special water in the bag you brought with you?" Hange asked picking up the water skin.

"Yes, I figured I couldn't keep rushing off to my refuge every time something happened so I brought some back. I'm entrusting it to you Hange. Not to use or try to experiment on, but if something happens I can come to you."

"Ok Elma, you can count on me. But please tell me what else you can do. Please please please!" Hange begged.

"Hange."

"You owe me for covering, plus if I'm going to act as your fallback guy I deserve to know."

"Uh Hange your not making this easy."

Hange made a puppy dog face at Elma.

"Fine what the hell. Originally all I could do was run faster than any human. Also my skin is nearly impenetrable, unless the blade is poisoned. Only normal blades or needles can't pierce me. Also I have a vast amount of knowledge in healing, cooking, and fighting as well other things."

"You said originally so there are other skills you've developed."

"My body's healing process is quicker. When the Assasin attacked he was in the forest and I was in the stable still, so my vision ability has increased. I believe I can also see better in the dark. I can also tell when someone is going to approach before they do. Except Levi, I can't tell with him. I can detect when danger is about to come to him though. Just very recently I can tell what people are thinking based off of their facial features, it doesn't work on Levi though."

"So your all high and mighty expect when your near Levi."

"Not exactly I can still use all my abilities when I'm near him, but it seems I can't use them towards him... If that makes any sense." Elma said.

"No I get it. That's unbelievable though. I'm still trying to process everything. Wait if you've only had your powers for a year..." Elma could see her face changing with her thought prices and didn't like what she saw.

"You never joined the training Corp!" Hange said completely shocked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that gap in time, I was vague for a reason. Anyway that's correct I never joined the normal way or recieved the training formally, but I know everything that you learned." 

"Elma that's 3 years of learning and you've only been using the gear for just over a half year now, from what I heard your as good as Levi! Not to mention how the hell did you manage to join the Survey Corp then with all that paperwork."

"I don't know how I got all the paperwork, I just had it. I sneaked into Erwin's office and and file room planting the files."

"Sounds like you have some help from your own Guardian Elma."

"That's the thing though I don't recall anyone, but I have bits and pieces of a conversation. I can't remember it though no matter how hard I try. It's like I'm not suppose to yet."

"It's just like what you wanted to do with me. Tell me what I needed to know, not everything I wanted."

"Yeah good job that did me. You know pretty much everything I do!"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm a good listener."

"More like a persistent annoyance."

"Oh Elma you know you love me. Wait that's Shorty you love."

"Hange." Elma warned.

"In any case shouldn't you be going to Erwin's office now?" Elma asked to change the subject.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting Ms. Subject Changer?" Hange countered.

"Hange they are really going to get suspicious if you stay any longer. Just say I woke up and you sent someone to keep an eye on me. You could even get Petra, she should be trust worthy enough." Elma reasoned.

"Sorry dear but knowing Erwin and Levi they would never send someone close to you. My guess is Mike will be coming."

"Mike?" 

"I think of him as Erwin's right hand. He also does a smelling thing just ignore it. Beware he is very perceptive, his ability to notice when a Titan is going to attack by just smelling is crazy! I still don't know how he does it."

"Hange should I be concerned though?"

"Yes and no. He is very loyal to Erwin, but he is also trustworthy as a person."

"Ok thanks for the heads up."

"Oh and Elma... Never mind it's not important." Hange reconsidered telling Elma Mike probably would figure out about her anyway. "I'll be heading out now just lay down and look like you're recovering."

Hange went to leave as Elma laid back down. A few minutes later the door opened again. A man Elma assumed was Mike walked in. As he got closer she recognized him as the guy she'd seen near Erwin a lot. Blonde hair parted in the middle and a giant like Erwin but with a mustache and scruff that made him have a beard like appearance. 

Elma sat up slowly as Mike approached. He dipped down to smell her. He shook then nodded his head and sat on a chair near her.

"Uh hello, I'm Elma." She cautiously said.

"Squad leader Mike. Just Mike is fine. So your the infamous Elma. I hear you were poisoned and ran off."

"To Hange, yes. She may seem crazy but she has a heart of helping people."

"Hmm, your interesting yourself."

Elma swung her legs till they rested on the floor facing Mike.

"I'll take that as a compliment. A lot of people think I'm interesting, yes I am, but I don't like the attention it brings."

Mike seemed very interesting to Elma herself he seemed like he knew a lot of things. Elma could tell he could decifer things easily. She didn't feel really defensive with him near her though.

 "I prefer to work in the background myself." He said.

After that Elma really hit it off with Mike he wasn't one to talk excessively, but she related with him on somethings. Nearly half an hour passed when Hange returned.

"Elma your up, oh this is rare indeed. I see you made a new friend."

"I believe so Hange." Elma replied.

"Erwin would like to see you, if your up for it that is." Hange stated.

"The commander calls I need to go." Elma went to get up but as she stood sharp pain went through her head causing her to stumble. Mike quickly got up catching her.

"Elma!" Hange cried.

"Elma are you alright?" Mike asked his face looking confused.

Elma looked up at Mike while in his arms, reaching a hand to grab her head. 

"Ugh, yes I think so."

"Elma don't push yourself, the poison may still have traces left in your system." Hange said really concerned because she knew Elma was not faking this pain.

"Squad leader Hange is right." Mike said looking at Elma's face like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"I'll be alright, help me to his office my head is just throbbing making me off balanced."

 "Put your arm around me. I'll help you there." Mike offered.

"Thank you Mike, you're very kind." Elma said wrapping her arm around him.

They started walking down the hallways slowly Elma's vision partially black as the throbbing in her head persisted. They were half way there when another stab of pain went to Elma's head making her cry out as her legs partially gave out. Mike tightened his grip on Elma as she became nearly a dead weight.

"Elma are you sure? You should be resting." Hange said filled with concern.

"I think Hange's right Elma, you should be resting." Mike said filled with concern for Elma even though he just met her.

"I have to go, I can't keep having people doubt me and my loyalty." Elma said determined.

Hange and Mike looked at each other like they were communicating without talking. Hange quickly walked over to Elma's left side and wrapped her arm around her taking part of Elma's weight off Mike.

The pain in Elma's head increased as her vision got worse. Elma willed her strength to flood her body pushing back her pain. Many people looked at the odd group walking, their whispers like sirens to Elma's ears. 

The group managed to make it to Erwin's office and Hange knocked on the door with her free hand.

"Enter." Erwin's voice boomed.

As Hange opened the door Erwin looked up surprise coloring his face when he saw Elma being supported by Hange and Mike. Levi was shocked from where he stood to the right of Erwin's desk, when he saw the condition Elma was in but only his eyes showed his concern. 

"Hange why is Cadet Kneller here if she's in such condition?" Erwin asked as the group shuffled into the room.

"Sir I insisted on coming despite Squad leaders Hange and Mike's advice." Elma answered for Hange.

"Squad leader Hange and Mike  you can let go now I'll be fine with just holding on to the chair." Elma looked at their faces her hazel eyes blazing. Hange and Mike were reluctant to listen but slowly did. Hange went to sit on the couch while Mike went to stand to Elma's left by the wall.

 

"I'm fine sir, I know you have some questions for me." Elma said gripping the chair in front of her tightly to keep from swaying.

"Please sit Cadet." Erwin said trying to cover his surprise at Elma's strong will.

"I'd rather stand Sir if that's alright."

"Yes that's fine." He replied. Erwin cleared his throat to straighten out his thoughts.

"Please tell me what happened." Erwin commanded.

"Yes sir, I was at eating when I noticed my food was poisoned. I quickly got up from my seat and started running towards Hange's lab, I figured that because of the time of day she would be there. The poison messed with my ability to tell where I was and ran down the wrong way." Elma winced then her head falling some as the pain caused her to pause. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth trying to continue.

"Sorry where oh right, I realized I was not going the way to Hange's lab and with my brief moment of clarity managed to change my direction. I reached Hange's lab and barged through the door. My throat was mostly closed at that time, but I managed to tell her poison and she went right to work." Elma swayed slightly and gripped the chair until her knuckles went white. Hange and Mike moved forward some thinking she was going to fall. 

Elma's vision was mostly black and she kept blinking her eyes to clear the dark spots in her vision. She then rushed to finish.

"I don't remember much but I know she gave me some vials and I think I threw up. I think Captain Levi came one time he was yelling. Then it was quiet again. I passed out shortly after. I woke to ..."

Intense searing pain shot through Elma's head she screamed out in pain. She grasped her head in her hands.

"AGH! Agh AH!"

Voices were yelling but Elma couldn't understand them. She was blacking out from the pain and she felt herself falling.

Erwin got up from his chair and Hange bolted from the couch. Mike rushed towards Elma's falling body. Levi was faster than both of them though and rushed to catch Elma's prone form.

Levi was the one who caught her she could tell somehow as his warmth flooded her. His arms around her. She then lost consciousness. Just before she did she thought she heard Levi say something.

 

 


	9. Mystery Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happenes to Elma when she is blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read up to now! I hope you like it. Oh is there some relationship development in here and is there what people called fluff? I don't know read to find out. Anyway thanks again and feedback me if ya want.

Elma felt like her body was floating. She opened her eyes to blackness around her. She was confused as to where she was and what caused her to be in the state she was. She then remembered what happened, she was in Erwin's office before. Elma knew she was knocked unconscious from the pain in her head. 

_So where am I? Why am I here?_

"You have been ignoring me Elma." A female voice around her age said Elma discerned.

"Who are you and what do you mean I've been ignoring you? Also where is here?" Elma asked.

 A girl with long and lush black hair appeared before Elma. She had tanned skin and was alittle above the height of Levi. Elma's feet came to touch the ground when she appeared. 

"My name is not what you need to know. You will not remember me when you leave here. Also you've been ignoring me, I don't  appreciate being ignored."

"How have I been ignoring you!?" Elma asked incredulously.

"That nagging in your head is me! You need to be more aware of what's going on around you! I've been trying to warn you and help you. You have been shutting me out, by choosing to ignore that nagging. Hence why you're here now. Because you were injured I was able to reach you in your weakened state."

"Sorry, I didn't know. I don't know what the hell I am suppose to be doing besides protecting Levi!"

"That's why im here to help you protect your destined lover. I can come in many forms, if would would just open your mind to me."

"Wait Destined Lover!? Levi... Is my..." Elma's cheeks flamed up at the thought.

"Yes the man Levi is your lover and while you may have to protect him, he also protects you. He is a stubborn one though worse than you. Anyway I don't have much time left."

"Why?"

"I have induced this state upon you to tell you all you need to know. I won't be able to communicate with you like this again because of the toll it takes on me."

"So..." Elma was interrupted.

"Hush and listen child."

Elma though it was wierd she was called a child when they appeared to be around the same age. She tuned back into the conversation.

"You will remember the important parts of this conversation. From now on, you will continue to develop more abilities until your wings appear. Yes you will have wings like the birds. When they start to appear you'll feel it, but you will have to be away from your lover when they do. You will have to go away for awhile to learn and become your true self. Fear not, that is not for awhile. The people trying to kill Levi are like you, but some are not, so be careful. You will have to deal with other troubling situations though before then. You will be faced with many challenges and more pain of that I'm certain. I will be there to help you, in any way I'm allowed."

"You said I wouldn't remember you though." 

"You won't remember what I look like, but you'll think I'm familiar. I won't be able to tell you who I am, unless you figure out for yourself. Now I know you told Hange about yourself, rely on her. She will be very helpful to you as well. Trust in those close, but beware trust only when you're certain. That's all I can tell you, you must figure out the rest. I can't hold you any longer in this state."

"Wait!" Elma shouted but the girl started to disappear.

"Goodbye Elma for now, and remember." The girl said her voice fading.

Elma was alone in the darkness again. 

_Why am I still here? More importantly, What the hell just happened!? I'm not even human! Wings, I'm going to sprout wings like a bird. Just add that on, like its no big deal! Oh and Levi is my destined lover, oh shit I'm blushing again. Why do I turn into a little girl when I think about it! I'm 18 Damnit! ... Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something. Agh my brain hurts trying to remember. Man, I'm going to have to leave him again. He will be vulnerable with those freaks like me out there. I'm a freak. I don't even know who or what I am anymore. ... No I can't think like that._

_I have someplace to be. I need to wake up. ...And, wake up! Nothing, figures guess I need to look for a way out of my own head. How does one get stuck in their own head. They say don't go towards the light but I could use some._

 

 

"How much longer is she going to be out Hange?" Levi asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen something like this. Plus this is Elma we are talking about." She replied.

"That doesn't explain why she's been unconscious for nearly a week. Can't you wake her up with one of your contraptions."

"As I have told you before, we don't know what could happen to her body if I tried doing that. She could end up dying."

"She looks like she already is. Fucking fix her Four Eyes." Levi demanded and stalked from the room.

When he left Hange lowered herself to Elma's ear.

"Come on Elma use your powers and pull through." Hange sighed then sitting back up. "Shorty is making my life a living hell every minute your unconscious. He clearly cares for you deeply. You've disrupted his emotionless mask facade. You damn better wake up and see this to prove I'm not going crazy."

Hange sat back in her chair closing her eyes, she soon fell asleep from spending countless hours awake the past few days. She spent hours trying to use her knowledge to help Elma to no luck. 

 

After Elma blacked out, they rushed her to the immediate care section or hospital. They waited with bated breath hoping Elma would wake up. After the first day passed Levi became very on edge.  Then 3 more days passed and his patience was wire thin, snapping at the slightest things. He would visit Elma's bed and snap at Hange taking his frustrations out on her all the while checking on Elma to see if any change had occurred. Only he was disappointed each time he visited. It was now about to go on the sixth day with her being unconscious.

 

 

"Agh! Everything looks the same! How long has it been it feels like less than an hour has passed!"

Elma sighed and trudged further into the darkness.

"For someone with all this power, I can't even get out of my own damn head! I'm really frustrated right now! Come on stupid brain give me something!" She shouted.

Her body was pulled forward into a scene.

"No it can't be. Xavier!"

Elma was back at the time, right before she blacked out in Shiganshina. Xavier was unconscious from the house falling on him. She looked to see herself as well crawling towards Xavier.

She couldn't move her body like she was stuck to the spot she stood, trapped unable to do anything. 

"No you're not gonna make it in time." She whispered. 

She saw herself black out. Only now she saw the Titan picking Xavier up in his hand grotesque mouth opening to devour her brother. 

"No!" She shrieked.

She saw a light envelope her body  and then she was being held by someone in a light. She turned her eyes back to Xavier to see the Titan fall as darkness encased Xavier and then Xavier and the darkness vanished. 

She was then ripped out of the scene into another.

Elma found herself in a field with tress in the distance. She felt a rumbling through the ground. She looked around a saw a horde of  about 20 Titans and a person she thought in the midst of them. She heard a thud as a Titan fell smoke coming out around its now carcass. She looked closely and saw a flash of gold. Her body was moved closer and she gasped. She saw herself ragged and vicious looking. She was ripping through Titans like butter. In a flash all the Titans had fallen. Herself looked in her direction and Elma saw her eyes void of life just the look of bloodlust. Then she was gone. Elma turned to see the Survey Corp approaching in the distance.

"What is going on? Was that really me?"

Elma felt the now familiar tug of being dragged to another scene. What she saw next paralyzed her to her core.

Blood flowed freely, thick and dripping from everything in sight. Dead bodies laid everywhere. Arms and legs ripped from their sockets while lifeless eyes stared at nothing. Women, children and men laid in their own blood drowning. She heard a gurgling cry of someone drowning in their own blood. She turned to see a person with a blade stabbing the man in his chest, blood dripped from their body, but none appeared to be theirs. The person stabbed the blade into the man again to finish them off. They then turned around to stare at where Elma stood. Elma's blood froze, her heart quickened it's beating in her chest like a drum. 

"N...no it." Elma's voice croaked.

The person then ran at Elma blade extending to finish her.

"NO!" She screamed. She was ripped from the scene back into her mind as the blade was about to rip through her. She panted grasping her heart with her hands. "But I saw..."

The scene flashed before her again. The person standing out. She knew that person very well.

She imagined the blade coming towards her again, the persons lifeless eyes.

 

Elma screamed her torment. Her eyes snapping open into the real world as she sat up gasping. She didn't know where she was and rushed from the unknown bed she was in. She looked around and saw it was dark outside from a nearby window. She looked around the room which had many beds a few occupied by others. She then saw Hange in a chair near the bed she was in. Luckily she was still asleep and Elma sighed realizing where she was.

_It was simply a dream. Thank goodness. Although I'm pretty sure it wasn't. Was that from the year I forget. I need some air and no one around. I need to think._

_How long has it been though? My body feels very sore. I'm guessing a week. Damn I thought it was only an hour. Talk about your mind playing tricks on you._

Elma made her way out from the room silently, she didn't want to wake Hange up she looked like hell.

_I feel like hell too. Shit I feel old to with how my body is responding to me._

Elma made her way from the room, going up the stairs that would lead her to the roof. She opened the wooden door and closed it again. She felt the soft breeze flowing around her and inhaled deeply. 

She then walked to the edge and got up on the ledge sitting down with her feet hanging and hands behind her.

_Ahh, this feels wonderful, the air so clean the sky beautiful with the moon and stars in the sky. So much better than what I saw in my mind. Memories, that's what they have to be. There is nothing else it could be. It's very troubling to accept those as memories. I can understand why I would forget them if they are memories though._

She sighed, looking up to the sky at the stars above. 'You will face other troubling situations... and more pain before then.'

_Troubling situations, huh. How drastic my life has changed in just ... What 2 years. Levi... Because of you I've changed so much. I don't know if it's for good or bad. I can't believe this. I'm Levi's protector and lover. Not that I'm complaining he is hot. I also don't mind him being shorter than me, he's strong, caring in his own way, and clearly is amazing at his job. Now that I think about it I have liked him for awhile ever since our first meeting. Though I doubt he likes me. He's probably being forced into liking me because of our connection. I need to set my feelings aside when I'm near him._

Elma got up from sitting and started pacing the ledge. She tried calming herself by compartmentalizing everything in her head. It was a few hours later that everything settled for her. The sky just starting to change colors with the rising of the sun. 

"Shit it's been longer than I thought." She said coming out of her mind.

"I need to get back downstairs before people start panicking." Elma's stomach growled then as she jumped down from the ledge. 

She got dizzy from the lack of nutrients the past week.she was so focused in her mind she didn't notice how bad her body had deteriorated. She realized how exhausted her body was and despite being in her mind a week was very tired. Her muscles refused to work and she sat down, falling asleep from sheer exhaustion. 

When she woke up again she was back in the bed she woke up from. She groaned turning her head towards the window which indicated it was late afternoon. 

"Elma! You're awake." Hange said excitedly.

"Hey Hange." Elma turned her head towards her crazy friend seeing the evident relief in her eyes.

"You scared all of us when I didn't find you in bed this morning. Do you remember getting up."

Elma figured it was best she didn't say she left of her own accord.

"What? No." She replied, then her stomach growled loudly.

"Oh you must be starving." Hange said placing another pillow behind Elma as she sat up.

"Yea I'm famished. Wait Hange why am I here? What happened?" Elma asked pretending.

"You don't remember do you?" Hange asked and continued to talk when Elma shook her head no.

"Well you blacked out in Erwin's office. That was a week ago Sweetie."

"A week!?" Elma exclaimed shocked that what she guessed was true.

"Yea gave all of us a scare. Here is your food make sure you eat it all." Hange commanded motherly, handing Elma a tray of broth and bread with water.

"Uh Hange. I can eat like 5 of these trays." Elma said.

"You haven't eaten anything in a week, your stomach has shrank and if you eat normal solid foods your body will reject it. If you finish your tray and still want more you have to wait an hour before having more. Doctor Hange's orders."

"Ok Hange." She said taking her first spoonful. It felt wonderful and she wanted to dig in.

"No! Slowly, or you will get sick." Hange commanded and nodded her head when Elma complied.

"Elma I am going to go notify Erwin and Levi that you have waken up. I'll be back shortly, if you finish just place it on the side table and rest. I expect an explanation when you're better."

"Ok, thank you Hange for your help." Elma sincerely said. Hange reached down and squeezed Elma in a hug.

"Dont ever scare me like that again you hear." Hange demanded her hands on Elma's shoulders staring into her eyes.

"Sorry. I'll try not to." She replied looking down at her tray.

"Good. Now finish your food." Hange stated stepping back and leaving.

Elma didn't like lying to the people she trusted, but she knew that in this case it would be better to tell a alittle lie. She finished off her food and yawned, placing the tray on the side table by her bed. 

"I'm stuffed after all." She yawned and laid down falling into a dreamless sleep. 

 

She woke a few hours later to hear someone whispering by her, she decided to not show she was awake and kept her eyes closed and breathing slowed. She heard it was Levi.

"...really are a shitty little brat for putting me through this. This past week has been hell for me without you. Damn you for making me feel these things."

He paused and Elma really wanted to open her eyes to see his face, but she knew he would deny everything he said and probably would never say everything he wanted to when she was awake.

"You have made me crazy. I was freaking out when I heard you had disappeared from your bed. I was frantic, I've never been frantic. Fuck... I don't do this. Saying my feelings... You fucking brat."

Levi was silent a few minutes, Elma thought he was going to leave so she decided to do something.

"Le...Levi." She spoke quietly turning on her right side to face him. She slowly moved her left hand towards him. She then made her body go slack, like she was asleep again.

Levi was shocked, frozen to his spot. He got up from the chair and pulled Elma's sheet up over her. 

He sighed and sat back down. "You are so troublesome... Elma. You're lucky I found you on the roof. How the fuck you got up there I don't know. I... I was so relieved when I found you. I was thinking the worst had happened that you died and left me too."

Elma felt him place his hand on top of her left hand. He heart stuttered at his contact. 

 _So warm. Your hand is rough, yet so soft_.

"Get better quick, I need you back."

Levi was quiet then his hand still on Elma's. She slowly fell asleep again, comforted by Levi's warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe how cute, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma is back in action after having to fight some of her demons! An expedition is coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys love it too! Don't worry they will get together, eventually.... Enjoy!

* * *

It took Elma nearly a week later from her waking up to be realeased from care. She was perfectly fine after the first three days but Hange wanted to make sure. She certainly had a lot of company to occupy her time of boredom. When she woke up after Levi's visit, she found Hange sitting beside her. Hange demanded Elma to tell her what happened. She gave up after seeing just how bad Elma looked. The next guests she had were the sqaud, and Petra promised to come visit Elma everyday till she was better.

Surprisingly Mike came by to check on her, Elma would of thought something was wrong if he didn't sniff her. Luckily he did and smirked. He only stayed for a few minutes but Elma was happy he came to visit. She was sad she didn't see Levi come by until the fifth day. All he said was she better not be late for practice the next morning. He didn't seem like himself Elma discerned. She let it slide knowing he didn't like people asking about him.

Elma pleaded with Hange to release her that night which she consented to after Elma explained what happened with her being unconscious. For the time being Elma didn't want to let Hange in on what she saw in her head. She lied, Hange didn't probe any more but was alittle suspicious Elma was hiding something.

Elma decided she wanted to be alone, so she went out to find Iyana. Iyana was ecstatic to see Elma after such a long period. She decided to take ride on Iyana the images of the memories invading her. After catching up with Iyana she couldn't deal with the images any longer and went to the roof. It was dark now the stars just starting to peel out from some of the clouds in the sky. She sat trying to compartmentalize her feelings with the images, but she felt the overwhelming urge to punch something and decided to change into workout gear. 

She suspected it was past awake hours as no one was in the halls. She went down to the inside training room. It had one window so she could see outside. Around the room was various training places. Mats were set in the middle while dummies were on the left with weapons to practice. She didn't want to deal with weapons, just wanting to use her fists. She saw a punching bag on the right of the room, close to the window. 

She didn't wrap her hands wanting to feel the bag as it gave way to her aggression. She went into a stance and unleashed herself into the bag. Punch after punch she realeased.

The image of what she thought was herself appeared first in her mind the lifeless eyes staring into her. She shuddered looking at what was suppose to be herself, but not recognizing the person she saw. The many bodies of dead people appeared next, fear invaded her causing her to punch harder. She started kicking the bag as well. The person covered in blood scared her, but not as much as who she thought the person was. She unleashed her power, not wanting to think that way and hoping to overpower her fear.

Xavier appeared before her then, she choked on a sob. He was happy and lively, beaming a smile at her. Tears started running causing her vision to blur. She paused quickly wiping them from her eyes as more fell. Xavier then was crying out for Elma to save him. All of Elma's pain and anger unleashed from her. Her fists moving faster at her anger for herself not saving Xavier. Then he died right before her. A scream tore from her throat as her fist collided into the bag with all her anguish, bursting it open. Sand fell from the bag as Elma stood crying her torment.

She fell to her knees her face looking towards the window but her eyes not really looking at anything. She sat there, tears falling from her eyes. She heard the door to the room opening some, but she didn't care. She stayed where she was not moving.

She heard footsteps until she knew the person was right beside her, still she didn't move. The person might of been talking to her but she wasn't listening. The person knelt down peering into her face. All a sudden she felt a stinging in her cheek, bringing her back to the present.

Elma didn't speak, but her eyes focused on the person that was in front of her. It was Levi, his face not showing what he felt. His eyes  mostly gray with hints of blue were betraying his mask though, concern radiating through them.

 

"There you are." He spoke grabbing Elma's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, turning her head to look at him when she didn't.

Elma dropped her puffy red tear stained hazel eyes from Levi's gaze.

"Look at me." He commanded his voice stern.

Elma reluctantly looked up into his eyes afraid to let him see her in the state she was. 

He spoke then his voice calm, hint of emotion in his voice. "You can't change the past. All you can do is not let what happened stop you from living now. Use the knowledge you gained and keep moving forward. Make the choice you will least regret and live with it."

Levi let go of her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes. His surprising gentleness calming her down.

"Captain?" She asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Does it get any easier?"

"No, not really. But you can't let that stop you."

Elma paused then thinking. The room was silent for a minute when Elma looked back up. 

"Thank you..."

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"No, it's..."

"No, what is it I won't ask again. You won't get another chance."

"Just... Just this once can I cry. Then after this I'll be fine, if I let go of this now."

Levi nodded his head yes. Elma threw her arms around him and cried for everything that was. Levi was shocked and didn't know how to really respond, but slowly he wrapped his arms around Elma's shaking form, not caring about how he would have to change out of his now soiled clothes. Elma cried harder when she felt Levi's arms wrap around her. Her head in his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily as tears and sobs came out of her. 

It was an hour or so later that Elma's body stopped shaking. Levi's shirt was soaked from Elma's tears. He felt her breathing  even out as her arms slowly fell from around him. She had cried herself to sleep. Levi looked down into her now peaceful face. The tears were drying on her reddened cheeks. She looked beautiful he thought as the moon shown on her. Levi moved himself setting Elma down. He got up stretching out his muscles. He then nealed down. Her put her arms in her lap as his right arm went under her knees and his left arm supported her upper body and head. 

He lifted her easily, her head coming to rest against his chest.

"You're heavier than you look, Elma." He said looking down at her and sighed, "Man I'm so fucked." 

Levi carried Elma through the halls like she was precious cargo. He decided to let her stay in his room as it was closer.

He entered his room and set her down gently on the bed. He proceeded to take off her shoes and decided against taking anything else off. He grabbed the blanket pulling it up over Elma. He stepped back looking down at the young woman in his bed for a few minutes. When he couldn't stand being in his dirty shirt he quickly changed out of it into a new one. He then took off his shoes and prepared his mug of tea. Levi sat down in his chair, placing his tea on the table next to him and picked up his book starting to read.

He switched from reading and sipping his tea, to watching Elma sleep. She had just turned her face turning into Levi's pillow. Levi saw her face partly smile, as she snuggled into his mattress. It was about 1 in the morning and Levi decided he should rest. He shortly fell asleep afterwards.

Normally he didn't sleep for more than 2-3 hours, but this time was different. He woke up as the sun was starting to rise. He didn't jolt awake or look for a weapon nearby, he was calm.

He looked up to see Elma still comfortably asleep in his bed. Her face peaceful and looking beautiful despite her messy hair. Levi got up from his chair stretching his muscles. He went about his morning stretching and then going for his early morning run. When he came back into the room Elma still hadn't moved.

"Tch, you sleep like a rock."

Levi went into his adjoining bathroom and jumped in taking his combat shower. When he walked out shirtless with a towel around his shoulders he found Elma just waking up.

She turned her head in the direction of the door opening and stared. 

_Oh my, hot hot shirtless. Water dripping down his body. Muscles, wait I must be dreaming yes... That's..._

Elma pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. When she noticed nothing changed she rubbed her eyes, thinking she was hallucinating.

When she realized what she saw was real she willed her eyes to look away and her cheeks to not flame up.

Levi grinned at Elma's reaction deciding to tease her.

"Tch, what the hell is wrong with you. It's rude to stare."

"I... Uh, sorry." Elma squeaked and slapped her hand over her mouth. She was embarrassed but continued.

"Uh, Captain. Where am I?"

"My room." He thought it was interesting to see Elma act differently than she normally did.

"Uh..."

Levi sighed while ruffling the towel over his wet hair. He also noticed how Elma was staring again, but noticed her ears turn pink.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot about last night." He teased.

Elma's face turned rosy as well, clearly thinking in that direction. Her face turned serious though when she did remember. She was silent for a moment.

"...No I haven't forgotten. I don't think I will, but I'm ready to move on." She said voice firm.

"Good." Levi replied. His eyes looked relieved that she was better.

"I can't thank you enough. But I do have a question. Why am I in your room Captain?"

"You passed out on me. I carried you here as it was closer." He replied nonchalantly.

 Elma's face turned red again at the notion of Levi carrying her, but more so that she would pass out on Levi.

"Also you're damn heavy too." Levi lied.

"I'm.."

"Dont apologize. Just keep your promise." Levi cut in.

"Yes sir. I should get out of your way though." Elma replied looking away from the gloriousness that was Levi's body.

"Dont bother use my shower, I'm done. Don't argue you stink. And don't be so formal when it's just us." Levi basically ordered.

"Uh, yes Captain." Levi sighed at her, still being formally, but let it slide.

"I'll have someone bring you clothes." Levi stated putting on a shirt and continuing to get dressed.

Elma was still shocked and continued to stay on the bed. Levi was about to put on his boots noticing Elma was still not moving.

"Hurry up. You still have to be ready to make it to strategy practice on time."

"Right, uh yes Captain Sir." Elma said jumping out of the bed and walking into the bathroom quickly, and closing the door. 

Elma rested against the back of the door taking a deep breath hand over her heart  to try and calm herself. 

_Get it together Elma you are not a little girl. Although with how you were acting it definitely did seem like that. Oh hell. Agh I have to hurry._

Elma Jumped into the shower, washing up. She would have denied it profusely if someone asked if she liked how Levi smelled. She would also deny if she grabbed his shampoo and just smelled it.

She wrapped a towel around herself and peeked out into the main room. She saw the uniform on the table beside Levi's chair. She looked at the clothes and was  happily surprised that it was one of her own prearranged pile of clothes.

She was in the middle of getting dressed when she heard the door open with the obnoxious voice that was Hange.

"Hello, my lucky little devil!" She declared slamming the door behind her.

"Well thanks for knocking." Elma sarcastically stated.

"Oh you're welcome. So tell me everything!" Hange practically drooled.

"I don't know what there is to tell." Elma said not looking at Hange and proceeded to put her shirt on.

"Oh come on don't be like that! You slept in Shorty's room! No one and I mean like no one is allowed in his room. I'm not even allowed, that doesn't stop me though!"

"Clearly." 

"Elma!" Hange whined. "Don't leave your girl hanging. Did you guys have sex?"

"Hange! No, Hange no. Stop right there. I passed out from practicing and Levi must of found me. That's ALL." Elma said blushing.

"With how you're blushing I say otherwise, but I know you didn't." Hange laughed.

"Why would you ask something like that then!? Forget it I have to hurry up and get to strategy training." 

"In all seriousness though. Are you worried?" Hange asked fixing her glasses.

"About what?"

"You know what. The Expedition coming up. It's going to be your first."

"I have have a feeling it's not." Elma mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"No I'm not exceptionally worried. The thing I worry about is Levi. Hange my food was poisoned, but actually it was Levi's food I switched seats. There is someone in the Survey Corp that's part of the people who want him dead."

"I know Elma. You have to tell Erwin."

"I can't Hange you know that. Besides if Erwin finds out he will find me suspicious as well. Then Levi will find out and then Levi won't trust me."

"I know, but you and I can't be the only ones who know. It'll be impossible trying to make sure nothing happens to him. What about Mike?"

"No, I don't know. He's loyal to Erwin you said that yourself. He would end up telling Erwin."

"I also said he is trustworthy. Remember?" Hange pointed out.

"I'll think about it Hange. I don't know Mike as well as you do. Sure he seems nice but until I'm positive not a word." Elma demanded pointing at Hange.

"Hey I'm your superior there Cadet Kneller." Hange said joking.

"I know, but you're also my Best friend. And that's Special Operations Kneller." Elma said joking about the last part.

After alittle more teasing on both sides they walked down to the mess hall. Elma didn't see her sqaud so she scarfed down her food and practically ran to the room she had been in a couple of times. It was a pretty decent size with a long wooden table in the room and chairs all around it. It had like double doors to open it and had no windows. The rooms ceiling was high up though as torches were placed around the room at regular intervals.

Elma opened the door to see her sqaud already sitting down. They all looked in her direction.

"Hey everyone sorry if I'm late."

Petra was of course the first person to speak up.

"Elma, welcome back! How are you feeling?"

"Thanks Petra. I'm definitely better now that I'm out of that hospital bed." Elma replied smiling.

Gunter said welcome back and Eld nodded his head in Elma's direction. Oluo just tsked.

 "That's great. You're actually not late Elma. We were wondering where the Captain was." Petra replied.

"Ok, I was alittle worried when I didn't see any of you in the mess hall." Elma replied taking a seat at the end of the table across from Petra. Elma continued speaking.

"So what'd I miss these past two weeks?"

"Well, not a lot. Just the official announcement of the expedition coming up in a month or so. Oh and the Captian was in a foul mood the past few days." Petra replied sweetly.

"I think you're understating how long he was in a foul mood Petra." Gunter replied.

_Yikes, glad I missed that. Although it was my fault, according to what Hange told me. He didn't seem to be any more foul than normal. He did look relieved though for some reason. He was very kind to me last night._

Elma's cheeks turned pink remembering last night. Levi happened to walk through the door with Hange at that moment.

"Elma are you ok? You're face is pink." Petra asked quietly.

Levi walked over to sit in the end chair by Elma, while Hange sat on the opposite end. Levi looked at each member when he saw Elma he asked.

"Kneller, you ok?"

"Yes, Captain." Elma replied.

"Don't push yourself." He said softly. His face turned serious commanding everyone's attention.

"We all know that an expedition is coming up in a month. That means we need to be ready. Our placement in the formation as you know is the front. There will be a slight change to how we will be placed however." 

"That's right, your group will technically be the forward scouts." Hange stated. "As you know we will be leaving from the Trost district. We will in part be trying to secure safe houses with supplies for later expeditions. In the normal Scouting formation Commander Erwin's group is the very front, this time your sqaud is in front of Erwin."

Levi resumed talking then.

"Sqaud leader Hange and I will determine where everyone belongs as there will technically be two groups. Another part of this mission is to see if we can capture a Titan for experimentation."

The meeting continued for about another hour before it was coming to an end.

"Alright that's it for now. Everyone but Kneller is dismissed." Levi stated.

Everyone got up from their chairs and left the room, leaving Elma with Hange and Levi. Petra cast a reassuring smile at Elma as she left.

"Yes Captain?" Elma inquired when the door closed.

"You missed two weeks of training and once people are cleared from care, they need to take a physical to approve if they are fit to resume. Hange is the one to conduct these examinations. I must be present as well to determine if you're fit to rejoin active duty in my squad again."

"I'm sure you're going to pass with flying colors Elma. This is procedure though." Hange confidently declared.

"Ok, so when do you wish to conduct this physical. I'm assuming today and if I judged the situation correctly already... This is part of the examination. My mental and emotional state are being examined. So if that is correct I'm assuming you have some questions for me." Elma stated resting her hands on the table.

 "As perceptive as always Elma." Hange stated. "You are correct in your assessment. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Hange, ask away." Elma stated.

Nealry an hour later passed with Hange asking different questions. How Elma felt, what she experienced, how she would react in different scenarios, to weirdly enough her favorite color.

Hange decided to tease her two friends unable to resist how she knew they were going to react.

"Ok Elma just two more questions. They are connected. Are you single and I know you are so. Do you love our shorty Levi?"  

Elma and Levi who was not really paying attention yelled at Hange at the same time.

"Hange! What the hell!"

"What the fuck Shitty Glasses! Are you out of your fucking mind!"

Elma blushed like a tomato after knocking her chair down from standing up abruptly. Levi punched Hange in the arm calling her names.

"Hey that hurt Levi." Hange declared rubbing her arm that she was certain would bruise.

"You deserved it Four Eyes." Levi said crossing his arms.

"Hange I can't believe you. That was not funny. Don't joke like that."

Hange knew that Elma and Levi liked each other they just didn't know their own feelings or that the other did in fact like them. They also were going to be stubborn and would clearly need her to get them together. She didn't tell them this and had made it her mission to get them together secretly. She decided all of this over two weeks ago.

Hange laughed. "Sorry I couldn't resist I knew you guys would react like this. Ok let's get onto the physical part of the examine."

"I'm going to yell some more at you later." Elma stated.

"Let's get on to the next part of the assessment." Hange stated hearing Elma but choosing to ignore the threat.

Elma was brought outside to run, do hand to hand, ride Iyana and then use 3DMG when she easily passed everything else. 

Elma was just coming to land after running through the forest course. She did what was her now signature move of flipping to land while sheathing her blades in the same motion.

"Well that was fun. What's next." Elma asked.

"Uh, nothing but normally a person would be dropping of shear exhaustion already. You look like you just warmed up, not that you just did two hours of rigorous training." Hange said writing in her packet.

"Why do I have the feeling that you just experimented on me in some way."

"Knowing her she probably did." Levi stated as he landed right after Elma.

"What Elma I wouldn't do such a thing." Hange rejected. Her face clearly gave away that she had indeed written about her like a lab rat.

"You would too Hange! I may have only known you for a short while but you suck at lying." Elma declared.

"Well if it's any consolation to you, you passed the examine like I knew you would." Hange smiled. "Oh and I know Levi passed you as well."

"Stupid Four Eyes." 

"Hey don't get mad at me. I already knew you had her passed for active duty before she started the assessment!" Hange claimed.

"You're so annoying." 

Elma laughed joyfully then at their antics. When she stopped laughing she saw Hange and Levi looking at her.

"Ah, what is something wrong?" Elma asked.

"You just laughed." Hange declared.

"Uh, yes I did." Elma said confused.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh." Levi stated.

"Levi's right Elma. I've never heard you laugh and now that I have... Wow."

"What is it weird or something?" Elma asked concerned.

"No." Levi said and stopped like he wanted to elaborate.

"Your laugh is beautiful, if laughs can be beautiful." Hange said thinking.

"Oh, ok." She said confused and then smiled. "Well I'm hungry... So am I cleared Levi. I mean Captain." Elma rushed to add.

Levi was pleasantly surprised to hear Elma say his name. He realized that Hange and Elma were looking at him as they were expecting an answer. He kept his face blank hoping they wouldn't notice his laspe in concentration.

"Tch, yes. I thought that was clear." 

"Just making sure. Ok I'm starving now. Food time." Elma declared.

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"Yes well I take food as my priority, sometimes." Hange gave her a look.

"OK most of the time, but it's only because I know what it's like to not have food to eat." 

Now Hange looked at her curiously and Levi to a degree. 

"And you don't need to know that..." Elma tried to cover.

"Oh no you don't Elma, this is something you can't just gloss over. I want all the details about your past." Hange declared as they started to walk inside.

"Nope not happening. I would a never tell you everything. Some things are meant to be private." Elma said crossing her arms.

"Elma I'll make you regret not telling me. I have something you won't want everyone to know."

Elma's face went pink. She knew what Hange was talking about. She had said Levi's name and called out for him a few times in her sleep when unconscious apparently.

"Ok fine, but I'm not telling you everything."

"Yippee, wait till we sit down with our food!"

"Why did I open my mouth? No don't answer that it was rhetorical."

 


	11. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma talks about her past and get alittle glimpse into Levi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. Hope you enjoy. We get to peek into Levi and Elma alittle in this one.

"Hurry up Elma, or my food will become cold." Hange whined.

"Hey I need to eat here, did you just do physical activity the past two hours. No you did not." Elma said putting a fork full of food into her mouth. After taking he bite she looked back to Hange. 

"Why are you waiting to eat anyways? It doesn't make sense."

"You're suppose to eat food when someone tells a story not before."

"Never heard that one before."

"Come on Elma, indulge me."

"Hey it's your fault for being impatient Four Eyes. Now Shut up and stop whining before I make you."

Levi was annoyed, officially for the past ten minutes Hange had been whining to Elma to start, which she refused. Eating was more important as she knew that when she started she wouldn't stop. Not to mention Hange would ask her endless questions. 

Elma also didn't want to start talking because Mike had joined them. Oh and Hooray for her the Commander just so happened to to leave his cave also known as his office. My lord it was like the man lived in there, Elma thought. No more like I'm very unlucky that he came out now, she corrected.

Mike had asked what was going on and Hange was all to excited to  explain. Mike was intrigued and asked if he could stay. Elma decided it was alright. Though with the commander now here as well she wasn't to thrilled. It wasn't that she hated the commander or even disliked him, she didn't like how he caught the holes in a persons story. She was prolonging this as long as possible.

"Elma I'm dying over here." Hange whined.

Elma sighed preparing herself. 

"Ok, ok. Give me a second to think please. Thank you." Elma demanded. She decided to leave all emotion out, knowing what would happen if she didn't take the precautions. She did not want a repeat of last night. Especially with all the people in the mess hall.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Elma when she seemed like she was about to start.

"Well let's see, I'm from Shiganshina. We had a house surrounded by fields. You could see the wall. We had alittle garden by a tree that I was always under. I had a normal family, and when I was three I got a younger brother. We weren't wealthy but that didn't matter. We all were close. I worked at the house in any way I could. Life was normal as we did what it took to survive. Things changed drastically when I came home with my brother one day." 

Elma paused then making sure her voice would be steady. Everyone was looking at Elma intently. Levi may have already knew most of what Elma told, but he still got upset hearing it said.

"Our parents were just murdered. I may have been a teen, but I didn't know how to deal with what I saw. The attackers were still present and came out to kill us. I took Xavier and ran. We lived on the streets then, I did everything I could to make sure Xavier was safe. It was about two years we lived on the streets, before I managed to get enough money for us to stay in a room... Then everyone's world was changed. The Colossal and Armored Titans broke through the walls. I lost Xavier in the fall."

Erwin spoke up then. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must of been horrible finding out while you were training." Erwin's blue eyes were staring into Elma.

_Oh shit. How the hell could I forget something like that! They were in training for three years! Make something up!_

 "Well, no one knows this but I never trained for the three years. I joined the cadets later than everyone else. I was determined to join the Survey Corp and managed to get in after persuading the recruiter. I think he was very annoyed with me constantly pestering him."

Elma said all of this nonchalantly not wanting to appear panicked in anyway as Erwin was very perceptive. Hange looked like she was freaking out. If Erwin was looking at her it would make him suspicious.

"How old are you?" Erwin questioned.

"18 sir."

"Really, you were 16 then. You say you joined late, so 845 after the fall."

"Yes, I was in the Training Corp for only a year and a half. Which was not easy. I joined after wall Maria fell, yes. I know it seems unlikely, but it's true."

"Intersting do you recall the recruiter?"

"I'm afraid not once I was accepted I was happy and soon arrived at the Training Corp the recruits didn't notice anything strange. I'm assuming the intructers knew I was a special case. I didn't need have any problems they put me in a bunk and told me the rules."

"What happened with your training?"

"Of course they tested me to see if I had the ability to use the 3DMG. Which I did naturally. I surprised even myself. I guess living on the streets helped alittle having to stay agile and running constantly. At first I wasn't trained with the others. They wanted my skills to up to par. Which happened pretty quickly."

"So you graduated with all of your class? I'm surprised I didnt recall you. From what I heard you are easily top ten material." 

"Well that's the thing, I don't like attention. Despite my abilities I masked them to a degree. I had a feeling my parents murderers were and are still out there looking for me. I think my parents nurses are connected to some powerful people. I bet that sounds crazy."

"Why do you say the attackers are connected to powerful people?"

"I did some looking into them despite being on the streets and heard from people who talked about what happened. Also when I looked back on the day I ran I noticed a symbol that was on each attacker, each in a different place."

"Can you recall the symbol?"

"Not with great clarity but it was like a mountain and I think a line cutting through it. It's probably nothing but a local gang that was in Shiganshina."

Erwin looked somewhat skeptical and curious. Mike looked like he was solving a problem and Levi was trying to appear indifferent. Hange decided to jump in.

"Wow Elma that's I don't know what to say."

"What a miracle you shut her up." Levi flatly stated.

"Oh shush. I remember you saying something about not joining all three years Elma, but I honestly thought you were joking. You're amazing on the gear too for such a short period of time. I can see how you persuaded the recruiters too! That's crazy what happened. I can't believe you were there when the wall fell. I'm am really sorry what happened to your family it must of been hard."

"Thanks, yea it was alittle, but I managed." Elma said looking slightly downcast. Hange tried changing the subject.

"Now based off your results for passing the examination can I run some tests on you!?"

Levi spoke up not happy with the idea of Elma being experimented on.

"What part of no testing on my Squad members do you not understand Hange."

Hange was about to speak again when Erwin spoke.

"Well that certainly is interesting. I keep hearing your abilities are astounding Elma. Maybe I'll join one of your training sessions Levi to see for myself." Erwin propositioned, but Elma could tell he was serious.

"It would be an honor Sir." 

"I'm afraid I must get back to work now. Thank you for sharing Elma and I'm sorry about what happened." Erwin said looking at Elma. He rose from his seat and left.

"Why do I feel like I'm being scrutinized?" Elma asked to herself.

"Dont worry about it Elma that's how the Commander makes almost everyone feel." Hange tried consoling Elma.

"I'm impressed Elma." Mike's voice rumbled.

"Huh, how so Mike?" Elma asked.

"I've never heard of someone not going through all the training, except for the Captain here." 

"What you never went through the Training Corp Captain?" Elma asked looking at Levi who was across from her.

"Tch, big mouth." Levi wasn't going to answer but relented seeing Elma's face light up.

"No I didn't go through training. I was recruited by Erwin. Mike was there."

"That's right Elma. Erwin wasn't the commander back then. I was on a regular squad, which Levi and..." Hange stopped talking when Levi shot her a glare that could kill.

"And what Hange?" Elma asked.

"Well it's not my story to tell." Hange said looking down at her tray.

Elma looked into the corner of her eye seeing Levi very unhappy.

"Oh, I'm sorry to pry Captain. I didn't..."

Levi got up from the bench and was about to leave. When he saw Elma's hurt face he didn't like it.

"Don't apologize it's not your fault Shitty Glasses doesn't know how to shut up." With that he walked out of the room briskly.

"Don't worry about it Elma. I'm surprised he even talked about when he joined." Hange stated patting Elma on the back.

"She's right Elma." Mike affirmed.

Elma was thinking and came to a conclusion.

"He lost someone close to him, around the time he was recruited."

Hange was amazed Elma came to the correct conclusion. She didn't want to speak up, so Mike did.

"Yes, you're right. On their first expedition Levi lost his two friends he joined with."

"I can completely understand why he doesn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about my past either. It brings back the feelings you felt at that time." Elma looked downcast for a moment but recovered quickly.

"You can't change the past. All that we can do is live and make the choice we will least regret."

"Where have I heard that before?" Hange questioned.

"I do not know, must be your imagination. Well I'm gonna go now."

"Where to?" Mike asked.

"I just remembered I needed to meet up with someone from my class. Yea." Elma got up and left the room before they could ask any more questions.

"Wait who could she be meeting up with. She doesn't have any friends from her class." Hange stated.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yes so who could she be meeting. I need to find out."

"I don't think that's a good idea Hange."

"Hurry up Mike before we lose her." Hange declared jumping out of her seat and going down the way she saw Elma go. Mike was reluctant but he was curious about Elma and he had some suspicions. He followed behind Hange closely.

 

Elma was trying to find Levi she had to talk to him. He looked like a haunted man and she could not get rid of the uneasy feeling in her chest. She had the thought that he was going to end up hurting himself if he was alone. She knew Levi was really good at hiding his emotions on his face, but when it came to his eyes he was like an open book to her. That's why she decided to leave so quickly.

Elma came to the conclusion that Levi didn't really have anyone he could confide in after his friends. He had to keep everything to himself. Though if Elma was honest she knew he didn't want people prying as it would disrupt his system of coping. He probably didn't know how to react to that type of situation and relied on his default pushing people away by lashing out on them.

 

_Oh Levi since when did I become such an easier lier. I hate it, I can't wait till I can be honest with everyone. That is if I can ever be honest with everyone. Yea like that is gonna happen anytime soon I highly doubt that. Erwin looked like he was trying to dissect me. I have a feeling he won't take my secret to kindly. I have a suspicion that Mike is getting close to understanding. He is a nice guy, but I'm not sure what he'll do. If he finds out before Erwin would he tell him. Agh I don't know the answers to these questions. Why can't I read minds! Ok now that I think about it that would not be a good idea. I'm worried about Levi then again when am I not. Ugh and then there's the expedition coming up. That was a wonderful surprise to wake up to. Not! Where the heck is Levi why don't I have a Levi radar all the time! This would be so much easier._

_I think I'm turning into Hange with all the commentary I'm doing. I have so many things on my mind I can't keep up. That strange conversation I had while unconscious keeps coming back too. Wings! What lover, I've never had a boyfriend and now apparently I have a guy. I'm so confused. Why can't I have any help._

She was busy contemplating all of this in the short time of walking down the hallways.

Just then she got the tingling on the back of her neck.

_Oh no Levi, Where are you! Why the hell does this keep happening! I'm going to kill them!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here we go.


	12. The Truth Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between Levi and Elma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is gonna be glorious. Please enjoy I know you will!!   
> 

Elma had to get to Levi. She was fast walking before but she super sped. She didn't care who saw her just as long as she got to Levi in time. She had a feeling he was outside and sped towards the door. She slowed to open the door and looked outside. She scanned the grounds spotting Levi. She started moving forward, trying to find the problem. She saw it then a stone from the castle was falling. She was running normally when she noticed she wouldn't make it in time that way. 

"Levi, watch out!" She screamed and super sped tackling him to the ground out of the way just in time. A thud was heard and some dust went up from where the stone hit. 

She was covering Levi with her body and and lifted her upper body to look for any more problems. Her eyes looked towards the top of the building. She saw from where the stone had fallen, but there were no signs of a person around.

_Damn if there was someone they would be gone already. This clearly is not an accident either considering how big the stones are and they are sealed in place._

She was busy thinking and didn't notice Levi was talking to her until she was thrown off him.

"Whoa." 

"Tch, finally you move. I swear you're deaf and you're heavy." Levi angrily stated.

Elma snapped not liking Levi's attitude.

"Well excuse me for saving you, your royal highness. You could at least say thank you. But no looks like I wasn't needed after all and you would like to die. Looks like me actually being concerned about you was totally stupid. Why the hell should I worry about you if every time I save your sorry ass, I get this as a response. Fine glad you're safe. I'll leave now." Elma ranted pissed off.   

She got off the ground dusting herself off and turned away from Levi. Elma started to walk away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Levi asked annoyed.

Elma ignored him and continued walking. She only took another step when she was yanked backwards by her arm. She wasn't expecting it so she stumbled. As she did Levi gripped her other arm in a vise grip forcing her to face him. They were only a few inches apart as Levi glared into her. She looked into his eyes to see anger and annoyance as well as another emotion she couldn't discern. She glared back at him.

"Don't think for one fucking second that you can just walk away from me after spewing your words and get away with it." Levi's spat with underlying venom.

Elma tried wrenching her arms free only to have Levi grip them harder. She gritted her teeth into a snarl, not wanting to show he was hurting her.

"Let me go." She snarled.

"I don't fucking think so Elma." He snarled back.

Elma shivered unconsciously at his voice saying her name like an animal.

"You're coming with me." Levi stated and yanked her by her arm as he spun around and stomped towards inside. Elma in tow, despite her protests.

Levi dragged her toward a remote hallway.

"Let go." She said.

"Fucking shut up."

He opened a door and practically shoved Elma inside. Elma noticed it was a closet with different supplies inside, despite her stumbling in. Levi entered the closet slamming the door shut behind. As it so happened there was a small window providing the room with the beam of light, in the otherwise dark room. 

He stalked toward Elma like she was prey. Elma stepped back slightly scared into the wall behind her. Levi got close and caged Elma in with his arms on either side of her head. His eyes blazing like storm clouds with hints of sapphire specks. He stared into her eyes as if searching them.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't fucking speak, it's my turn." he snapped at Elma.

"Who fucking asked you to worry about me. I don't need a fucking babysitter. I don't need to be saved all the time. Why the hell do you always appear when something happens! How the hell did you find me and how the fuck did you get to me so fast! I told you to shut up!"

He was breathing hard, trying to find the words he wanted to say. He was clearly livid and Elma didn't understand his reasoning, but she knew hers and she wasn't going to stay silent. She pushed Levi back pushing him until his back was against the door.

"No I won't shut up. Your a prick thinking it's alright to be almost killed. There are people who fucking care about you. I'm one of those people! I'm not just going to sit back and watch you hurt yourself. I'm also not going to fucking hesitate if I can help someone. Now I don't fucking care how you feel about it. You're a complete and selfish idiot if you don't learn to accept you can't do everything by yourself. You're going to fucking die because of how your acting. I'm not going to sit back and let that happen. I saved your fucking life and I will do it again, so what if I get hurt."

"That's the fucking problem you're so reckless. You tell me about not caring if I die, look in the fucking mirror. You can't fucking save everyone Elma! You can't just go throw your own fucking life out the window like you don't matter. You think your so high and mighty that nothing can hurt you. Wake the fuck up you're human! You're not some machine. Don't die by risking your life to help someone. You can't fucking die on me!"

Elma was shocked Levi wasn't angry that he was saved so much as the fact that she could of been hurt because of her actions. Levi was worried about her and he was showing it the only way he knew and felt comfortable with. He was yelling her head off, because he cared about her. Elma ducked her head down pieces of hair coming into her face. She then backed up looking at Levi.

"I don't think you understand." Elma said quietly all anger having left her for pure determination.

"What don't I understand." 

"I fucking worry about you Levi deal with it. I care about you is that so damn wrong. I know what I'm living for and I don't care if you don't like it."

"What the fuck."

"Youre angry at me because I could die, just like your friends did. Let me make this clear I'm not them. I'm me."

"Tch, Who the fuck told you." He said angrily.

"No one I figured it out. Now are you going to stop being stubborn?" Elma asked her eyes shining her determination.

Levi sighed, he could never win with Elma it seemed. How she managed to figure him out while he couldn't her drove him crazy. He was pissed off but not at Elma anymore. He didn't know how but she was breaking down his walls faster than he could put them up. He was still angry that she was somehow seeing through him used to dealing with everything himself and pushing away the people who dared get close. For some reason he couldn't push Elma away and he didn't want to. He just didn't know how to stop and if he was really honest was scared to really trust and confide in someone again.

"Fine I'll tell you just not now, but I want the truth from you as well."

"What truth?"

"Who are you? There's no way you could of reached me as fast as you did."

"I was running Levi, you'd be surprised what desperation makes you do." She tried covering.

"You are hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is one way or another."

"Oh are you." She stated taking a step forward putting her face in Levi's. She licked her lips and his eyes darted down to her mouth. "I bet you're hiding many things and I can't wait to find out what they are." She purred.

"Get over yourself." He said putting his face closer in front of hers until if one of them moved alittle they would touch.

 They stayed like that staring into each other the atmosphere buzzing with unresolved tension. Their spell was broken when they heard Hange's voice followed by Mike. Elma went to speak but Levi quickly pushed her back against the wall his hand over her mouth as his body held her in place.

"Shh."

Hange and Mike's voices were getting louder to their spot.

"I thought I heard them down this way. I wanted to catch them in action." Hange poutly stated. 

"Come on Hange I doubt they went this way." Mike stated now bored of searching when he had things to do.

"Well couldn't you just smell them?"

Elma was silently freaking out. Levi's hand was over her mouth still. Levi the one who hated contact with others and filth. His body was pressed against hers warming her up while the stones behind her were cool. Her heartrate skyrocketing at the nonexistent proximity between them. His scent invading her nostrils with the smell of forestry and sandalwood. Elma had to admit despite their situation she couldn't help but think his shampoo did him no justice to the way he really smelled. She didn't notice it before now and it was causing her body to heat up. Her mind starting to wonder. 

The voices got louder until they were right outside the door. Levi who was looking out the door turned to look at Elma. When he saw her cheeks pink and hazel eyes that were hazy it did wonders to him. He thought how Elma looked was absolutely ravishing.

Elma looked into Levi's eyes then her breath being taken away by what she thought was want and lust in his now deep ocean blue eyes barley any hints of gray in them. Levi removed his hand from her naturally rosy lips. He stared at them as they parted, her breaths coming out in light pants. They didn't notice anything around them, focused solely on the person that was there before their eyes. 

Levi had never been in any relationships as he couldn't afford them, but right then he wanted so badly to claim those lips as his own. He wanted her, he didn't understand these feelings but he felt they were right.

He mentally slapped himself trying to find his tounge, but couldn't manage. Hange and Mike had long since left and despite what he was feeling he forced to ignore them and push them down thinking I'm her superior it can never happen. He tried to speak and cleared his throat to try again.

"Looks like their gone." He stated stepping back and turning away from Elma.

"Uh, yea. I guess they are."

They each were silent trying to make the now awkward moment dissipate. Elma was the first to say something.

"So you better promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you will tell me about yourself instead of keeping your past locked away."

"Only if you promise me to tell me who you are. Who you really are Elma."

"You do know who I really am."

"Not yet I don't but I will."

Levi went to the door and was about to open it when Elma spoke up.

"Wait you said my first name. You called me by my first name."

"Tch, you call me by mine. Don't get used to it though. I expect full respect from you. I'm your Captain, next time you talk to me with that shitty attitude your gonna get it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, for future reference you may call me by my first name when no one else is around."

"Thank you Captain Levi." She said practically purring his name.

"Tch, cheeky brat."

"I believe you're referring to Oluo."

Levi opened the door stepping out  followed by Elma. Levi walked back the way they came and turned to find Elma not next to him. He saw she was still standing by the door.

"What are you doing? Get over here." Levi demanded.

"Huh?"

"I thought you wanted to know about my past."

"I thought you said you weren't going to right now."

"I wasn't going to tell you in a fucking closet." 

"Oh."

Elma jogged to catch up to Levi and they started walking. They came to the end of the hall where they ran into Hange.

"Ha, found you. Oh and Levi's with you to. Were you making out?"

Elma groaned and Levi looked annoyed.

 "Fuck this shit. Four eyes shut up." 

"No Hange we were not doing anything. Did you need something?" Elma said slightly pouting.

"I'm out of here." Elma went to ask about his promise. "Later." Levi said looking at Elma then he turned to Hange. "You better not do any experiments on her Four Eyes."

With that he walked away leaving Elma to face Hange's look of craziness.

"Ooh, so what'd ya guys do? That was pretty suspicious he said later. Are you guys go..."

"Don't you dare finish that question." She said stalking away.

Hange was behind her asking more questions which Elma proceeded to ignore. 

 


	13. Who knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time leading up to the expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week. I had writers block and knew what I wanted to write but didn't know how to put it down. Anyway here's the result...  
> Oh action happens next chapter!

"Less than a week away Elma are you ready?" Hange asked.

"Who knows." She replied not really listening. Her face in her palm.

Elma was in Hange's office sitting in what was the only clean chair in the messy paper strewn room.

Since her escapade in the closet with Levi, Elma was never alone and was constantly busy. Always another task or training or cleaning she had to do. Luckily no other incidents had occurred during the time leading up to the expedition. This caused her to never get the chance to talk to Levi alone about his promise. It also seemed like Levi was avoiding Elma outside of squad training. She hadn't forgotten his promise as it occupied a part of her mind constantly. Now because of her constant work less than a week separated her from her first expedition. She didn't really know what to expect, from her freaky memory of herself she knew what Titans looked like and she clearly had encountered them before and managed to kill them. Only this time she had all the pressure of protecting Levi and doing her job without getting caught.

"Hello earth to Elma." Hange exclaimed waving her hand in Elma's face.  

"Huh."

"Wow you really weren't paying attention were you. You've really been out of it Elma the past few weeks. Is it because of the expedition? It's ok to be nervous, but you're really freaking me out. It's not like you to be so spaced out. Or is it Levi?"

"What why would you ask that!?" She exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie. You like him don't you?"

"Wha... No, yes. Maybe. No... I. Probably. I don't know." She sighed. "But that's not the problem."

"Well what is? I've never seen you  like this I'm concerned." Hange said coming to the front of her desk. She sat on the edge in front of Elma.

"Hange, I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing wrong. I'm simply going over everything for the expedition."

"That's a lie. I know you Elma, and this sulking is not you. Everytime you're not doing something I see you spacing out. Others have begun to notice and are concerned as well."

"Fine, I'm worried about Levi and this upcoming expedition. I know Levi can take care of himself. The problem is me. I have a job to do besides what the Survey Corp says. Me protecting Levi comes first. I don't really know how I can do that and still be me."

"What do you mean still be you?"

"Protecting people and killing Titans without revealing myself."

"Elma you're so focused on others I think you need to be concerned about yourself and your health. If you're not in top shape then you can't do your job. Cheer up everything will work out."

"Ok Hange thanks." She said putting on a fake smile for Hange's sake. "Well I should get going. I need to finish preparing for the time of moving out."

"Ok. Oh and Elma." She said when Elma got out the chair. "Your not alone. I'm here to talk anytime you need. Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

Elma nodded and walked out the door. Elma really appreciated Hange more than the crazed woman would probably ever know. Despite her enthusiastic spirit, she knew when to be level headed and help others. As much as Elma appreciated her though, she still hasn't managed to open up and tell Hange everthing. Truth was Elma had long been ready for the expedition and wanted to be alone. 

Once in her room she sat in her window legs hanging out.

_I guess I haven't been myself. I don't want to admit it but even I can tell. What's the cause of it? Is it Levi? Partly. It's because he still hasn't kept his promise to tell me. I should of known he was lying. But he did say later, so assuming he was ready at that time to tell me, he no longer is ready or wants to. Ok fine I can wait as long as I need to. Now the expedition is another thing. I simply don't do anything different than what I've done here in training. Yea easier said than done. I'll just use my abilities when no one will notice. Ok problem solved... Not really but I can't let everyone else know that._

"Alright." She whistled and as Iyana came running she jumped from her room window.

She landed right on to Iyana's back as she was still mid run and took off without a saddle.

Little did she know a certain Captain was looking out the window at that time to see her jump. He silently freaked out, considering Elma's room was on the second floor and she just jumped from 35 feet off the ground.

"What the fuck."

"What is it now Shorty?" After Elma left Hange went straight to Levi's office to confront him.

"Shut it."

"Wow someone's more cranky than usual. Did someone forget to have their tea?" She half joked.

"Says the person who barged into my office."

"Well if you didn't want people to enter maybe you could lock the door."

"Why are you here Hange?"

"Who knows." Levi glared at Hange. "What can't I see my irritable shorty because I want to."

"No you shit face." He sighed and rubbed his temple getting annoyed now.

"Ok fine. I am here for a reason." She said and stopped.

"Hurry the fuck up or get the hell out."

"Fine sheesh! What did you do to Elma?" She asked seriously staring at Levi.

"What? What are you going on about?"

"You did something to Elma and now she's not herself. Don't deny it. I know you've noticed but like the person you are you've been avoiding her and the problem. So I will ask again as a friend who is concerned. What happened?"

"Nothing, Shitty Glasses."

"Really what happened the day I found you two together? People who were present say she saved you from a stone falling. Then you two argued and you dragged her inside." 

Levi was going to deny this to the end Hange could tell. She noticed he had been acting differently as well. If he wouldn't tell her then she would have to kick his ass in a way he wouldn't forget.

"Ok, then keep denying this, but when the time comes that the expedition starts and Elma gets hurt or dies..."

Hange had hit the nail on the head. He clenched his hands by his sides his body tensing. He kept his back turned to her not wanting her to see the reaction that was on his face, his composure slipping. She knew she was at risk if she decided to continue, but she wanted to make him do something to change the situation.

"Because of what you've done... Elma would not be able to focus causing her to make a mistake. Now I don't know about you but I don't want to see my friend, a valuable asset to our cause dying."

"Get out. Now!" She had gone to far she noticed, he had went from angry to raging. If she did something else he would explode. She didn't want his wrath on her never seeing him like this. So she got out of the chair and quietly left the room from Levi's seething figure. 

When the door clicked shut Levi wanted to destroy something, anything. The thought of Elma being hurt or dying shook him to his core. She was engraving herself more into himself without her trying.

 

 

"You know you were pretty close there." 

"I didn't expect him to react like that, I guess she means more to him than I thought."

Hange had run into Mike right outside Levi's office. He clearly heard the conversation that went on inside the office. 

"Clearly, if something else was going to happen I don't know if I would even be able to stop his rage."

"I don't think anyone would be able. I've never seen I'm react like that."

"I know one who would be able to stop him. Based off of how he is acting, Elma."

"I think you may be right there." Hange said nodding.

"There's something different about her. She smells different, but I can't describe it."

"Really!? Is that bad?"

"I can't say. Anyway keep an eye on him."

"Are you going to tell Erwin?"

"For this no. But if it gets worse yes. Before I can tell Erwin though I need to confirm with someone else."

"About what or is it something I can't know."

"I'm trying to figure it out myself... I have things to finish before we head out."

"Ok. See ya later."

Mike walked down the hallway as Hange went to go to her lab.

 

The Survey Corp was heading out from their base to arrive at the Trost gate, where they will head out on the expedition come the following morning after they arrived.

 

 

Only a few hours were left until the Survey Corp left base to head out on their expedition. Elma stayed in her room until she could no longer. Petra came and knocked on her door. Before Elma opened the door she thought to herself, Act normal.

"Elma it's time for the final debrief before we head out."

"Oh thanks Petra, I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

"You nervous, it's ok if you are it's normal."

"Were you your first time?" Elma asked half smiling.

Petra laughed. "Who knows?

"You were weren't you?"

"To answer your question, yes I was. Sometimes I still get nervous."

"That's good to know. It just means you'll have my back."

"You bet I do! Let's hurry, don't want to be late."

Petra and Elma left the room going down and out to where everyone was gathered. They walked over to the rest of their squad. Gunter waved to Petra who waved back, Elma close behind her.

Commander Erwin, Mike, Hange and Levi were on the platform looking at everyone below them. Elma had noticed Levi as soon as she walked into the room. During the whole speech Erwin gave Elma didn't look at Levi instead focusing on everything but him. 

Once everyone was dismissed, everyone was busy. Final touches on wagons, horses saddles checked, gear checked and doubled checked. Soon people were standing by their horses into their different squad formations. Elma was just fixing Iyana's saddle when Mike came up to her.

"Elma."

"Sir." She responded being formal in front of others. 

"I need you to come with me, for a minute." He leaned down and sniffed her.

"Yes sir." Elma said unfazed.

Petra gave a questioning glance to Elma. Elma shrugged and gave a smile. They weren't aware, but Levi was watching and didn't like seeing Elma walk off with the sniffing giant.

Mike started walking off with Elma close behind. Mike walked inside and down a quiet hallway and came to stop facing Elma. Elma was alittle suspicious of why he chose a hallway no one else was in, but she decided to what would happen.

"I need you to do something for me and only you can do it."

"What is it? And why just me?"

"You were hard for me to figure out at first but I think I know who and what you are. You're not exactly human are you?"

Elma had suspected important would be brought up, but she never suspected this. She decided to play innocent and confused.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." She covered silently freaking out.

"No normal human can run as fast as you can or jump 35 feet out a window onto a running horse. Those are just two things, shall I continue."

 "I think you're mis..." Mike pulled out a gun and fired. Elma super sped to avoid the bullet easily. Mike lowered the gun to point at the ground. Elma sighed.

She was partly on edge, unsure what would happen now that Mike knew. Should she trust him or silence him. She wanted to trust him but if he told anyone she would not be able to leave the situation as it was.

"You've known for awhile haven't you?" She asked leaning against the opposite wall than she was against a second ago. A calm and controlled demeanor on the outside, but her body language indicated she was poised to attack or defend if need be.

"Who knows." Mike said noticing her body language.

"So that's what Hange meant about you. She was going to say you would figure it out and already suspected you knew. That's why she said I should trust you. You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No I have not told Erwin or Levi. I imagine the last thing you want is Levi knowing, since you're protecting him."

Elma narrowed her eyes, trying to read the giant of a man.

"So you know people are trying to kill him and all the incidents that have happened are not accidents."

"Yes, I figured something like that was the case." Mike said and turned his back to the wall and relaxed his stance and looked directly into Elma's eyes.

"I don't understand why haven't you told Erwin. I mean I'm glad you haven't, but you're his second in command. Isn't he suspicious?"

"Why do you think Erwin hasn't questioned you about the recent incidents?"

Elma's eyes widened alittle showing her slight surprise. She then relaxed her ridged stance.

"That's right I thought it was strange. So that was your doing then. Thank you."

"I've come to the conclusion that you are not an enemy of the Survey Corp. I'm assuming your job is protecting Levi. So who is trying to kill him?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but people like me and I have a suspicion the people who killed my parents are involved as well."

"Ok, so Hange is the only other person who knows about you am I correct to assume?"

"Yes and now you. Why did you confront me now and not before though?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I needed to make sure I was correct in my assessment. The past month I've tested my theory. I have seen you in action a few times, for instance when you were cleaning. You moved faster than the eye, just like now. Even training when you thought no one was watching. You ought to be more careful."

"I knew it. I thought someone was watching. So just now with the gun was the final test was it?"

"Yes I was fairly sure you would come out unscathed and I was pretty certain that even if you did get hurt you would heal fast."

"Ah the time I was poisoned. That's why you looked confused when I got pain in my head. Wait so you've known from the beginning."

"Not the very beginning, but for awhile. It's still something to fully comprehend."

"Ok so I'm assuming you're not going to tell anyone and that you're going to continue helping me. So what is it then you wanted me to do, as I'm assuming that there is something?"

"Yes to all of those. I want you to continue protecting Levi and keep an eye on him. Though in exchange for keeping this a secret, when the time is right I want you to tell Erwin and Levi. Also I want to be fully informed of everything you know."

"I accept those conditions, mostly. I always planned on telling Erwin later on, but Levi is something else. I don't know if I can. I want to tell him, but I doubt he would believe me... So what do you know about me besides I move faster than the eye and I heal quickly?"

Elma asked Mike changing the subject. Mike noticed her changing the direction of the conversation but didn't change it back.

"Your skin is not penetrable unless the blade is poisoned or you get shot with a gun. Also your skill with any weapon or hand to hand is unmatched. I've seen you holding back every time your sparring or using the 3DMG. Also you have an intuitive ability."

"You'd be correct then, that's basically the extent of my abilities. So is there anything else?"

"I believe that's all for now. We need to get back, I believe everyone is just about ready to head out. You should head back first then I will follow later. I have to finish some things up before we head out."

 "Alright. I'll take my leave then." 

"Oh and Elma don't be reckless. Also when we arrive at Operations building I want to continue this conversation with Hange."

"Understood, but if it's not possible to talk when we arrive I'll tell you when we get back from the expedition."

Mike noticed she didn't promise or say anything about her being reckless, but decided to let it go. 

"Fair enough." He said and walked off. Elma went back the way she came.

When she arrived back to her sqaud everyone was on their horses ready to leave.

"Elma what did Squad leader Mike need?" Petra asked as Elma patted Iyana's head getting up into the saddle.

"Just last minute preparations before we headed out. I almost died!" She said pretending to be serious.

"What!? Are you ok? What happened!?" Petra asked freaking out. Elma then laughed followed by Gunter and Eld chuckled, while Oluo sniggered.

"Elma don't joke like that!" She declared and punched her arm. 

"Haha sorry. You should of seen your face. It was hilarious, I couldn't resist teasing you."

Petra made a funny face causing everyone to laugh followed by her.

"What's so funny?" Levi asked sneaking up on his squad causing Petra to jump in her saddle. This caused Elma to burst into more laughs, while everyone else tried being quiet. 

"Sorry Captain." Petra said. 

Elma became quiet and didn't look at Levi instead choosing to pretend to check her saddle bags. Levi was going to say something but decided not to. Sadly Hange wasn't riding with their sqaud until they were going to officially start the expedition. Everyone became quiet not wanting to anger their Captain. Soon the signal was given and everyone moved out.

It was about an hour of a ride on horseback for them to reach the building they were going to use as the final operations base, before the expedition started. It was close to the city allowing them quick access to the outer gate. The ride to the final operations wasn't really eventful and people didn't really talk sensing the tense atmosphere.

When everyone arrived everyone had their tasks they needed to do Elma included. Everyone went their separate ways and got to work. Luckily when Levi arrived he walked directly inside for a meeting it seemed. Elma's night was long from over and she didn't expect what was to occur.


	14. Mission Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma's night at the base, and the start of the expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to love and hate me in this chapter.... Anyway enjoy thanks for reading. I also love comments!!! Either good or bad doesn't matter, just let me know what you guys think!

Elma's night all began when she was in the middle of unloading boxes from carriages to inside. Mike came up to her in the hall as she was going back to the carriages.

"Your room assignment has changed. You will be staying with Squad leader Hange."

"What? Do you know why?" She asked confused.

"Commander Erwin's orders." He simply replied.

He started walking away before Elma could ask her question. She had no clue where Hange was staying and if her things were moved from her previous room. She didn't even really know where her first room was to begin with. She just knew the general direction based off the description that Petra had given her.

"Looks like I'm going to have a fun time tonight." Elma sighed and went back to the carriage picking up two big boxes.

Soon she was finished unloading the wagons. She then started unloading the boxes and putting the items in their rightful places. She stretched out her muscles from her bent position she had been in for awhile. She could of used her abilities, but as Mike said she needed to be more careful. What she didn't understand was why she had to unload three carriages full of boxes and unpack them by herself. She let it go though thinking there must be others in her situation.

Next on her list was finding out where Iyana was and the rest of her squads horses. Normally they didn't care what horse each person got as long as they had one. This time was different because Levi's sqaud was the main sqaud to try to capture a Titan. Apparently they normally didn't stop for the night either. She walked into the stables and called out for Iyana. 

She heard a neigh farther down in the stables and kept walking.

"Hey girl. How are you?" She asked rubbing Iyana's head.

pugh

"What, oh so Levi's horse... Shadowmere, ok sorry, my bad." 

Shadowmere, Levi's horse was next to Iyana in the stable. His name described him perfectly. He was completely black except for his mane and tail which was a mix of black and white.

"Hello Shadowmere, oh come on. Come here." Elma stroked his face when he finally faced Elma. He was grumpy just like Levi it seemed.

"I need to ask a favor of you. Please, Protect Levi when I can't." She put her forehead right above his muzzle. It seemed he understood as he pughed.

"Thank you. I need to go now you two." Elma patted Iyana's and Shadowmere's heads then left.

By that time things had quieted down greatly. If Elma had to guess what time it was, it would be around 11 at night. Now she had to roam around the castle till she found her and Hange's room.

Elma walked inside and started her search. The lanterns were spaced far apart making the hallways very dim. She tried finding a person to ask, but had no such luck. She thought shouldn't here be at least a night gaurd she would of run into by now. So she just stuck to searching the building by wandering. 

She figured that higher ranking officers would be on a higher floor and went to search for stairs. 

"Wait wasn't I just here? What the hell I just walked in a circle. That's the mess hall though to the right. Ugh. I swear this thing is a maze."

After 15 more minutes of searching she managed to find a secluded side stairwell. She walked up the stairs and found another hallway that turned. She quickly walked down it and as she she made it to the turn, she crashed into something causing her to stumble back alittle.  

She realized it was person. They had stumbled as well.

"Watch where the fuck you're  going!" 

Her blood ran cold. 

_Oh no. No no. Please no. Oh it is... Levi._

Elma couldn't speak, she just made noises. Levi was looking down and didn't notice who he was talking to, as he brushed his clothes off from invisible dirt. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" 

"Uh."

"What can't even speak to apologize." Levi finally looked up. He was shocked, not expecting to run into Elma. Sure he had been looking for her for the past half hour, but he didn't expect this would be how he found her.

"Uh, sorry. I... I was... just looking for Hange's room. I'll...uh Go."  Elma was freaking out. Her face flamed up when she realized it was Levi she bumped into.

She tried shuffling away not wanting the awkward moment that would happen if she stayed. As the universe would have it she would not be avoiding this encounter.

Levi blocked her path. "I don't think so brat. You're not just going to scamper off."

 Awkward moment commence. Despite Levi blocking her, he had yet to say something else and Elma didn't know what to do. So silence stretched between them, when Elma thought they were just going to stand there Levi finally spoke.

"I've noticed you've been acting differently and I can't have people on my squad unfocused and unable to complete their objective. What's wrong?"

Now! ...he chose Now to bring this up what the hell! Elma thought.

"Just nerves about the mission, sir. I'm fine now. Sorry for causing concern." She spoke formally wanting to keep her emotions out of this.

"Nerves, then why did Sqaud leader Mike pull you aside?" Levi asked. He wouldn't admit it but he got jealous seeing Elma walk away with another man. Plus he hadn't stop thinking of what Hange said making him more upset.

"He just asked me to help with last minute preparations before we headed out." She replied just like when Petra asked. She assumed he must of seen or heard everything that happened with Petra. She didn't want to mess herself up with changing her statements.

Levi couldn't really pry further into the situation knowing that double checking was normal. He tryed finding a loop hole.

"If that's all..." Elma started to ask hoping to run away right about now.

"No it's not." 

Great of course he had something else. Elma really didn't want this happening especially now. She had just shoved all of these feelings under the rug.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

The elephant that was in the room decided he didn't like being ignored and reared his head stomping all over Elma. Elma didn't know what she was feeling, shock, scared, confusion, but out of all those anger came full force.

"I'm sorry!? I've been avoiding you!?" Elma was incredulous.

Later on she probably would think back and regret what she was about to do but she didn't care right now. Levi was going to get a piece of her mind. She walked right into his personal space her face in his.

"That's rich coming from you. Considering you're the person who gave me all the tasks I had to do and scurried away right after. Not to mention you always had an excuse or made sure you weren't around when I was looking for you! But there you go accusing me of avoiding you! Don't make me laugh.. Siirrr." 

Levi didn't expect this reaction but he was angry now as well. He pushed Elma back stalking towards her and locked her in with his arms as her back hit the wall.

"Hypocrite! You lying brat! You're the one who turns and runs away everytime you see me! You also went and locked yourself in your room everytime you could! Not to mention you ran off to do those tasks!" He shot at her.

"You could have called my name to stop me!" Elma shot back.

"Youre unbelievable!" He exclaimed.

"Says the person running from telling me about his past! That's right I haven't forgotten your promise! Unlike you!" She declared as her eyes bore into his. 

 

 It was like a thread had snapped as their mouths crashed into each other. There was nothing sweet or tender about this kiss just pure passion, frustration, and anger rolled into one. Their lips smashing into each other as their emotions wove into their kiss. Neither was being gentle with the other.

A fight for dominance ensued. Levi pushed Elma completely against the wall grabbing her wrists and pinning them by her head against wall. He licked then bit her bottom lip pulling it. Elma moaned and Levi forced his tongue into her mouth feeling her wet cavern. He explored her mouth loving how she tasted to him. Elma was not about to lose this fight pushing back with her tongue as she wrapped her right leg around his waist and ground into him. His breath hitched, but he continued his assault on her mouth. Elma didn't accept this and Levi groaned as Elma ground harder into him making her smirk.

"Who's unbelievable now?" She asked panting, her face flushed.

Levi didn't respond instead he pressed their lips together again with renewed effort. He realeased her hands instead gripping her neck with his right hand as his left wrapped about her middle forcing her to him. She gripped onto his back, her left hand scraping her nails into him as she simultaneously ground into him again. She delved her tongue into his mouth and started her exploration on his mouth. Elma was in heaven, Levi tasted like a refreshing drink of water after being stuck in the desert for years. She couldn't get enough...

 

"I'll tell you."

"Huh?" Elma asked coming back to the present.

"I'll tell you about my promise now." Levi replied looking at Elma.

Elma was as red as a tomato, she couldn't believe she had just imagined that while Levi was right in front of her.

Levi didn't say anything else and just started walking back down the hall. Elma followed close behind him after mentally slapping herself.

  

"Elma?" 

"Sorry Petra. Just thinking about last night." Elma responded.

"Want to talk about it?" Petra asked putting her fork down and turning to Elma.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry." Elma replied smiling at Petra.

Levi had brought Elma to his room where he talked about how he was from the underground and had two friends, Isabel and Farlan, who were basically his family. What shocked her was that he said he was supposed to join the Survey Corp and steal documents Erwin had. He said how his group had 3DMG and becuase of their skills Erwin came to recruit them. He didn't go into detail but on their first mission it was pouring with fog and he went off to find Erwin leaving his two friends behind. When he came running back noticing something wrong he basically found them dead. He killed the Titan and then Erwin showed up afterwards. Levi was angry and he went to kill Erwin, but instead officially joined the scouts.

Despite him not liking to talk about it, Levi looked relieved when he finished telling Elma. Not that his faced showed that, but his eyes did.

After that Elma apologized for how she had acted the past month. To which Levi told her that it was understandable but not to do it again. He then went on to say that Elma talking about dying reminded him of his friends.

Elma then reiterated that she wasn't his friends and that she was herself and wouldn't die. Just to make sure of it Levi ordered her to survive. Elma may or may not of blushed alittle when he did.

Levi then showed Elma Hange's room and they went their separate ways. Hange asked Elma endless questions about why she was with Levi, to which Emma decided to ignore them. Leading them to breakfast time the next day.

"Ok Elma. You're looking better for sure. I was worried about you there for a second." Petra admitted.

"You can say that again." Hange stated.

"Why were you worried?" Elma asked.

"You were zoned out and you were avoiding everyone it seemed."

"Sorry, I wasn't avoiding you. Honest. I was just worrying about this expedition but I'm ready to go!" She exclaimed.

Petra laughed. "That's good to hear. Wait till we are just sitting on our horses for hours on end."

"Yea you're right. I can imagine how she will react." Hange stated laughing. Elma just punched the crazed woman's arm. 

 "Ow, that hurt." Hange stated rubbing her arm.

Elma didn't know what that meant  until she was experiencing it herself. Everyone was on their horses just sitting there as the sun beat down on them. Despite it being the fall months being under the sun with all the gear, was making Elma sweat.

She was nervous, anxious and excited to see the world outside the looming gate. This time she was fully conscious and was going to experience the emotions herself.

Petra was behind her next to Oluo and Hange was in front of her with Levi. Eld and Gunter were on other side of her.  

"I totally get what you mean Petra! I feel like a baked potato, right now."

Everyone lightly chuckled at Elma's joke.

"Haha, I don't think you ever really get used to it." She responded.

"Ain't that the truth." Hange stated nodding.

"Hey! Now that I think about it this is the first time I've seen you wear the cloak with your uniform." Petra pointed out.

"Yea not by choice though." She grumbled.

"Shut it, you can never be certain about the weather. Plus it's part of the uniform." Levi stated not looking at her.

They had an argument this morning after breakfast, when Elma had everything but her cloak on. Levi had spotted her and told her to go put it on. Honestly she asked like a spoiled brat then, just like now.

Elma whined. "Yea but it's just going to get in my way."

Levi turned around on his horse to see Elma was pouting. He had to admit she looked cute, with her hazel eyes glowing with more green in the sun and her hair shining in its rays. He never saw her like this and instead of being annoyed he found it charming. He then thought he was going crazy.

"Shut up and deal with it brat."

He turned back around hearing Elma huff to his order.

Hange just laughed at Elma's antics.

What seemed like ages was only in fact 15 minutes until Elma heard the loud creaking of the gate being lifted. A warm whooshing breeze blew past them making Elma's braided hair fly. Soon the bellowing signal from Erwin to start the expedition came. It was slow at first but since they were towards the front, they started to move until they were galloping under the gate. It was dark but then Elma had to shield her eyes as the bright sun shown down on her.

"Woah!" She exclaimed in happy surprise. They passed by some buildings until before them was open fields. Elma was smiling broadly taking in the sights.

She didn't notice but Levi had looked back at her to see her expression. It reminded him of Isabel's when they first saw outside the gate. He really liked seeing Elma smile. Soon he turned back around focusing.

Soon everyone was spreading out into the formation. It was official now, the mission had begun. 

Elma took in a deep breath, loving the scent of the fields. She could do this, she was Elma Kneller, Captain Levi's Gaurdian and she was going to kick some Titan ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE tell me what you guys think. Comment! Anywho hope you enjoyed!


	15. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the chapter! Sorry again for all my readers. Anyway if you don't know about the previous thing I posted it's ok you don't want to know. Important update though, I'll be posting every other week in case you didn't know. Sorry, things are crazy but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments good or bad! I love any feedback all the feedback I've gotten means a lot so thank you! Enjoy this long awaited Chapter!

The first few minutes of riding were uneventful. They didn't run into any trouble as their formation started spreading out and flares were fired while Titans were avoided. The plains were beautiful Elma loved the open space and tried to savor it. Soon enough though Elma felt her hair stand up on her neck and she diligently looked around at the terrain. She couldn't spot it at first but from the corner of her eye she did. It was from far off.

"Abnormal Titan approaching from the right!" She shouted and pointed in the direction. Everyone turned to look but couldn't spot it.

"Where I don't see it!?" Petra slightly shouted above the noise of hooves.

Everyone didn't spot it, but Hange knew why. Their normal eyes probably couldn't despite their best efforts. As she was about to tell Elma to fire off the flare Levi beat her to it.

"Fire off a flare!" It seemed Levi clearly trusted Elma despite him not seeing the Titan himself.

Just as Elma put the flare gun back into place, Hange spotted the Titan fast approaching from behind a group of trees in the distance. It was approaching from where Elma had pointed.

"Abnormal spotted!" She declared.

It was just a little bigger than a speck but it was clear that it was a Titan. The Titan was headed straight for them she speculated. By the look of it it was easily a 12 meter. Soon it was within their proximity.

Elma steeled herself and readied for engaging. She knew it was coming for her. She didn't know how she knew, but she was going to trust her instincts as they have never failed her yet.

Levi issued out orders. Soon they spread out with their horses to take it out. Except it ignored Hange completly who was the closest to it. Instead heading straight for Elma. Before anyone could react or orders were issued, Elma attacked with the speed of a bullet.

She jumped up in her saddle blades drawn firing off her hooks. The titan's left hand reached out for her but she spun around it's arm slicing around it like a coil. She came up to its nape and while spinning sliced through it before the Titan could react. As the steam came out she started to ride the Titan to the ground. She then ran off its right arm and jumped landing on Iyana mid run carrying her off just before the Titan thudded to the ground.  

"Great job girl!" Elma praised.   

Elma nudged Iyana's sides to come to a stop noticing everyone else wasn't really moving. Everyone had different degrees of shock on their faces. Petra was of course the first to ride over.

"Elma?" She asked at a lost for words.

"That is my name." She replied laughing.

"Sorry I'm just shocked..."

"Regroup!" It was Levi who got everyone moving again as he shouted out the order.

"Elma that was unbelievable... I'm still trying to process what I saw." Gunter said impressed.

"Huh? Why?" Elma asked confused.

Everyone looked at Elma like she was insane. Hange looked at her and smiled crazily.

"Hate to break it to ya kiddo, but you just took down an abnormal by yourself. Rookies are lucky if they even manage to take down a normal Titan with help and come out unscathed." 

Hange turned back around allowing Elma to let her words soak in. Eld decided to reaffirm what Hange said.

"She's right. What I think everyone is surprised about is that you took it down so fast without help that we didn't even see it happen."

"Don't get cocky now brat just because you took down your first Titan. Everyone pay attention! You never know what could happen." Levi ordered.

"Yes Captain!" They responded.

Soon it was just the sound of their hooves going over the plains. Sure it was alittle hilly but overall their view wasn't obstructed. Elma could see far off a forest approaching, but decided to keep quiet. 

She had to admit, she thought she would be more nervous, but as soon as she saw that Titan it was like a switch had flip. She wasn't freaking out like she did inside the walls. Well technically she was inside a wall but you couldn't tell not with all the trees and birds flying in the sky without a care not to mention the river far off to her left. It was refreshing smelling the fresh dirt and flowers. 

Everything would be perfect expect for the flares firing to indicate the need to avoid Titans. She could she Erwin and Mike as well as a few other people she didn't know in Erwin's group ahead of her and wondered when they were going to be deployed specially. If she had a guess it was going to be in the forest although she didn't know why he would decide that. Her gut stated she was assuming correctly though. 

"Approaching a forest!" Hange called out breaking Elma from her thoughts.

"Get ready to deploy into the front then separate into groups." Levi called out.

Elma had to admit though she sometimes scared herself with how correct her gut and instincts could be. She thought she could read minds at times. Though she always failed whenever she tried. She was relieved she couldn't as that would probably be very awkward and embarrassing.

Elma mentally slapped herself when she saw the signal to engage forward. She moved to the right joining Hange's group with Oluo and Gunter. Petra and Eld joined Levi in his group. Elma hated the idea of not being in Levi's group but ultimately it helped her out that she wasn't. If need be she could save him without him noticing since he would be watching over his group. 

Not to mention having Hange know about her was a huge help with stress. Elma looked over towards the forest. The trees were huge compared to the training course.

Their group moved forward speeding towards the right side. Her group moved forward passing Erwin's group. Their group entered the forest and Hange called out for them to deploy their gear.

"Just like we practiced!" Hange called out.

"You know what to do Iyana." Elma spoke before jumping up in her saddle and firing off her wires. 

In practice Elma was put in the rear position. Hange decided this knowing Elma could take care of herself. Also this position allowed her the greatest range of movement and freedom, without being exposed to watchful eyes. The only problem would be she was last to get a kill. Normally being in the rear position also meant she was the last to see a Titan. That wasn't the case with Elma's special vision.

Elma spotted her first target it was a 10 meter with and grotesque face and pot belly to her right. Elma fired her wires to change direction. She used the same coil theory except going downward. She used the tree spinning around it and because of her spinning around the tree the Titan had its back open to her.

She used her momentum from swinging around the tree and slashed through the nape. She quickly fired her wires into the next branch to keep her forward momentum. She sprung off the branch moving forward. 

She flew through the the air like a bird, cutting down all the Titans she saw. Elma was a blur of motion through the trees if someone was watching closely. She had just took down a Titan when she saw her next hit ahead of her to the left. She used the branches jumping and swinging through them to conserve gas. She cut down the titan with ease and noticed she was coming towards the end of the forest.

She was nervous about Levi, but she never had the tingling on her neck to indicate a problem. So she continued on trying to stay focused. Everything was going smoothly, as far as she was concerned. She officially saw the ending off the forest and Oluo ahead of her. Everthing looked fine when she saw an abnormal running straight for Oluo from behind his right side.

Elma sped towards Oluo shouting out a warning.

"Oluo! Look out!"

The Titan was nearly in Oluo's reach. Elma gave a burst of gas hoping to reach them when the Titan jumped for Oluo. She came in like a rocket from the left behind Oluo just as the Titan reached out its right hand, thirsting for Oluo's blood. If Levi was here to see what Elma was about to do he would beat her for her recklessness. Elma had fired her hooks aiming her towards the Titans mouth. Elma narrowly passed through the Titans open jaws which slammed shut just as her body passed through.

Her blades cut off its fingers as she quickly flipped around. She fired off her hooks when she shot passed it, into a tree right behind the Titan. The sudden movements almost caused whiplash from the jolting turns. She focused her mind to zero in on the Titans nape ignoring any pain or discomfort. She pushed off of the tree, shooting through the air to slice though the Titans nape.

As she sliced through she had to quickly change direction again to the right to avoid colliding with a tree. She fired off her hooks to the right jolting her body to the right. She grit her teeth together at the painful pulling of her body in opposite directions. She came to land on a tree that was the very edge of the forest. Elma turned to see Oluo land right beside her on the tree branch a few seconds later.

"You ok?" Elma asked turning her back to him so he wouldn't see she was in pain. She quickly hid her pain behind a mask to see the Titans now steaming husk. She took a deep breath pushing away the pain.

Oluo was stunned unable to speak. He realized he probably would have gotten hurt or worse died if Elma didn't interfere. She had done all of that in less than thirty seconds. He managed to find his tongue after a few seconds.

"Uh yes." The shock of Elma saving him replaced his annoying responses.

"Great, let's get going." Elma replied and whistled for Iyana. She saw Iyana approaching and repelled to the ground. Elma landed on the ground and spotted Hange and Gunter who came riding towards her as she got on Iyana.

"Thanks girl." Elma replied runbbing Iyana's neck.

Oluo got on his horse just as Hange and Gunter stopped in front of them.

"Are you guys alright?" Hange asked concerned.

"Yes Hange we're fine." Elma replied.

"You gave me a heart attack Elma!" Hange exclaimed. "I thought you were going to be Titan chow!"

"Oh, I guess you saw that then..."  Elma sheepishly replied.

"My gosh! Only you would be so reckless. Although I'm glad you were you saved Oluo. I saw the titan when you called out but I was to far away to be of any help."

"We need to keep moving." Gunter said speaking up.

"Right." Hange replied and they started forward again out of the forest.

"Tch, I would have been fine." Oluo grumbled in denial. Seemed like he was back to normal with his quips.

"Sure, if fine means being maimed or dead." Gunter spoke to Oluo then turned to Elma. "That was crazy what you did."

"Really? Well I knew I could save him so I did."

"Elma I don't think anyone besides you could of pulled off what you did and still be alive. Well you and Levi anyway, but Levi wouldn't be so reckless." Hange replied and left it at that.

As her group moved out again Elma noticed that they were still in the plains but trees spotted the terrain in small clusters. Elma looked to the left spotting Levi's group and behind them a ways was Erwin's group.  

Elma nudged Iyana's sides to put her next to Hange. 

  
"How long will we be staying in this formation Hange?" Elma asked while still looking out for Titans.

"Till we are almost at the base. Before then we should regroup back into one group." Hange replied then spoke so only Elma could hear her.

"You should really be more careful though. If Levi saw what you just did..."

"I know I would be practically dead after he lectured me. But I would do it again if it meant saving someone."

"I know you think your invincible, but we both know that to not be true. Just make sure you stay alive."

Elma immediately thought to the previous night with Levi.

 

"You better survive no matter what happens. That's an order." Levi stated looking into Elma's eyes intensely.

Elma hesitated briefly before replying.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now get to your room."

"Um, I don't know where Hange's room is... I'm staying with her."

Levi sighed.

"I'll show you. Hurry up."

 

  
"Elma?" Hange asked peering at her. "What is it? Do you see something?"

Elma shook her thoughts from last night. This was not the time to reminisce. Out here it was life or death.

"Sorry, no. I don't see anything. I thought I did."

"Ok, let me know if you do."

Hange replied looking at Elma a little longer before turning her attention back to their surroundings.

Elma moved back to her previous position in the formation at the back. Everthing was peaceful again. Well as peaceful as things could have been while hunting Titans.

Elma felt uneasy though, she didn't know why but she peered closely around her at the cluster of trees spotting the horizon. Titans could easily hide behind some of the clusters they were passing. 

After of minute of her feeling uneasy, she decided to tell Hange.

"Hange." She called.

"What is it?"

"Be careful! I feel uneasy, something is going to happen."

Hange was in the middle of replying when Elma knew why she was uneasy. They had not spotted a single Titan since they had exited the first forest. In the distance she saw another forest looking area.

In the corner of her eye Elma saw movement and shouted out a warning.

"Hange! Look out!" Elma screamed.

A Titan hiding behind a nearby cluster of trees to their right jumped out at them. Hange and the others pulled tight on their reigns to dodge. The Titans mouth snapped just in the spot Hange was a second ago. They all barely dodged the Titan and tried to spread out. 

Just as Hange was about to fire her hooks into a nearby tree her horse spooked from the Titan lunging at them again, causing Hange to fall out of the saddle. 

 Hange hit the ground as the Titan reached out its hand for her. Elma didn't think she just reacted. She jumped off Iyana and super sped to push Hange out of the way of the Titans grasp. She spun to avoid being caught, but her right arm got snagged. Her body was pulled sharply up and Elma gave a sharp cry, her arm had just dislocated.

Elma tried ignoring the pain while reaching for her left blade. She managed to get out her sword and swung hard at the hand that had started to crush her arm. Her sword managed to cut through most of the hand and Elma swung again as steam rushed out at her making her skin burn from the heat. She managed to cut through and she started to fall, though not before she thought she heard a crack.

Elma saw the ground approaching fast and quickly fired her hook into a tree nearby. Her body pulled sharply from only one hook being fired and Elma's ribs flared in pain. She somehow managed to land on the tree and looked out at the situation.

Gunter and Oluo had just cut the Titans heels causing it to stumble and partially fall. The Titan swung one of its hands out to swat at them but they quickly moved away. Steam was pouring out of Titan as its fingers already grew back. Hange started to go in for the kill but the Titan managed to snag her wire. 

Despite her being hurt Elma was moving to help. She slammed her dislocated shoulder into the tree and gave a shout of pain when it popped back into place. She felt slight relief at her shoulder being set again. She ignored all other pain and fired off her hooks, both swords drawn. She rushed toward the Titan to help the struggling Hange.

She flew through the air cutting off the fingers holding Hange's wire. She flipped through the air firing her hooks into the Titan. She swung towards it nape spinning and was about to cut through its nape when the Titan turned sharply. Elma cut through its nape but her right arm flared in a sharp stabbing pain. She definitely heard a crack this time. She was running on adrenaline so she couldn't feel the brunt of the pain. She knew she would be unable to do anything when she ran out of adrenaline.

Elma rode the Titan to the ground the steam making her face flush and clothes seem to stick to her. The Titan thudded to the ground jolting her arm. She retracted her wires and swords then got onto the ground. Everyone came running towards her. Elma tried putting her mask on, it was a lot harder this time.

"Elma are you ok?" Hange asked worried.

"Are you ok?" Elma countered.

"Yes thanks to you. Are you sure your ok?" Hange persisted.

"I heard you cry out in pain." Gunter stated.

"Uh, yes. My body was simply jolted is all." Elma said trying to cover up.

"You're sweating a lot though." Gunter interjected.

Damn he was being persistent.

"Yea I didn't realize Titan steam was so bad." Elma stated and laughed. 

Elma realized she couldn't whistle for Iyana so she called out for her. Iyana came running and stopped by Elma. She neighed at Elma noticing she was hurt. 

"Good girl." Elma replied rubbing her with her left hand.

Everyone else whistled for their horses and while they did Elma checked her arm.

"Shit." She hissed.

When she pulled up her sleeve she saw her right wrist was bruised and starting to swell slightly. Elma quickly searched through her saddle bag for cloth to wrap her hand and wrist to keep it mostly immobile. She grit her teeth when she wrapped it firmly around her wrist. It was definitely broken. She used her teeth to pull tight the knot and pulled down her jacket sleeve. She managed to wrap it and looked for her special water skin and took a gulp of the water. She felt a cold tingling run through her body as her pools special water from the forest back at HQ ran through her.

While she was glad her skin couldn't be penetrated easily the down side was her bones were normal. Despite all of her advantages, she most certainly had weaknesses. I guess Hange was right. She really did need to be more careful since she wasn't invincible despite her wanting to think otherwise.

She put everything back in the saddle bag and climbed back onto Iyana. Everyone had managed to get their horses and then continued forward. When Elma saw the other forest area draw closer Hange called out.

"After this forest area the base should only be about a five minute ride away!"

Elma didn't say it out loud but she was relieved that she would be able to rest her arm and hoped that the water would continue its job of numbing her pain. The only problem was she somehow knew that this forest area was larger than the first. She just hoped nothing else that was bad would occur. Knowing how the day was going though luck and favor were not on her side. At least Levi was fine and she wasn't overly worried about him. 

They approached the forest and like before Hange called out for them to deploy their gear.

"Oluo stay close to us this time!" Hange called looking at him. 

"Yes Ma'am!" He replied then grumbled. They took off.

Except this time Elma didn't deploy right away when Hange gave the order.

"Iyana I want you to just keep running okay. Go to the end of the forest. Please." Elma pleaded knowing she wanted to stay on pace with her. Finally Iyana responded.

Pugh

"Thank you girl."

With that Elma pulled out her blades and shot off into the trees. She clenched her teeth against the pain from her wrist and twinge from her shoulder then continued.

These trees were about the same size but had more branches up high and few down low. The lower branches were large though and could easily hold the weight of a few people standing on them. 

Elma decided to go higher up so she could jump from branch to branch without using her gear unless it was necessary. For the first minute or two she was fine and didn't spot any Titans. Then she aw a Titan running towards her. It was an abnormal.

Elma knew she had to take it out or someone else would get hurt. She hopped down to a lower branch. She steeled herself and got ready. The Titan was just about to be below her and she swooped down for the kill. She twirled around the tree and avoided the Titan's outstretched hand. As it turned to try to catch her she slashed through the nape.

As she slashed through the nape, she nearly freaked when she saw another Titan right there reaching for her. How did she miss another Titan coming! She quickly adjusted by firing her hooks and propelling upwards. She used her upward momentum to swing around a tree branch next to the Titan and when she came back down again it was behind the Titan and she cut through the nape. 

Not wanting another surprise she swiftly moved back up to the higher tree branches. She looked around and saw no more Titans in her vicinity. She started to move forward again springing trough the banches. Her wrist was now throbbing more than before and her shoulder still hurt from the excessive use of mobility. She pushed down her pain again, hoping to get to the base shortly.

Elma saw her next Titan take down straight ahead and slightly to her left. As she approached she decided to keep at a fast pace.

She swept down upon the Titan as is she was a hawk and the Titan was her prey. She cut it down and continued forward. She saw another another Titan approaching that was smaller than the previous one and fired her hooks into the shorter one. She landed on the Titan's arm and detached her hooks running up the arm towards the nape. It tryed to hit her with its other arm but she was a lot faster than it and reached the nape. She swiftly cut through the nape downing the Titan. 

She fired her wires off to get back into to the trees, but as she passed by a nearby tree her wires were tugged. She crashed into a tree and cried out. Her ribs which she had caused to flare earlier were now burning. She couldn't think straight everything was tilting for her and her vision was blurry. He then felt the impact of the ground nearly causing her to black out then. Somehow though she had avoided her swords. 

Despite her condition she tried to move, but couldn't. She then felt fear seep through her bones like ice. Except this wasn't the refreshing ice from her special water. No this was the fear she hadn't felt in years. This was like when she couldn't save Xavier. The inexplicable fear of being unable to do anything but watch. This was her being forced to watch the last family she had, the last person she loved dying before her very eyes only this time it was her. The Titan that had tugged on her wires was peering down at her a sickly smile on its face. She then felt her body being lifted up. She noticed despite her blurry vision now swarming with black stars that more Titans had gathered around her. Seems like the Titans all wanted to have a piece of her.

Looks like she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Levi. Despite this happening she was most sad about the thought of not seeing him again. Him and his unreadable face, his attitude or even his eyes that told of what he really felt. She wouldn't feel those warm arms that wrapped around her when she cried or when he carried her. She wouldn't be able to see his vulnerable and open side. She wouldn't be able to know what it would be like to love again or maybe even be loved. 

Goodbye Levi, Hange, and everyone in the squad. I'm sorry I couldn't of helped longer.

She felt the pressure around her body increase as the Titan squeezed harder. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.


	16. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expedition part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdo and im so sorry I haven't updated till now. Things are hectic but rest assured I'm not quitting this story NO WAY! I'm just going to have weird update times.... Sorry but I do hope you enjoy this chapter and give me a kudos or comment I love reviews!

They say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That was not the case for Elma. All she could think about was the pain from the Titan's hand that was starting to crush her. She felt the hot, rancid breath as the Titan opened its mouth to devour her...

 

Elma opened her eyes to find herself in an unknown room. She winced when she tried to sit up on the bed she was on. She then decided against it so she turned her head to look around the room. It appeared like she was in a regular room at HQ. She sighed a breath of relief and gasped at the sharp pain of inhaling and exhaling. 

She tried wrapping her arms around her ribs to quell the pain only to realize her right arm was bandaged and she was unable to move her wrist or hand.

That's right I'm not at HQ. We were on an expedition and I was...

 

As Elma was being dangled over the Titans mouth she thought she heard the sound of wires. She couldn't really comprehend what was happening though, all she could tell was the blood rushing through her drowning out all noise. 

"Elma!"

Was that her name being called? 

All of a sudden the tight grasp on her body was released and she sucked in a breath of some much needed air. Her vision cleared slightly and her surroundings became clearer, she realized she was falling. Somehow in her haze she fired one of her wires into a nearby tree. She crash landed into a heap on the tree branch. 

She managed to sit up and put her back against the tree. Her vision was spotted with black but everything was clearer to her now that she could breathe. She looked around at the scene to see all the Titans that surrounded her were now turning into steaming husks. 

In the midst of the Titans was someone who seemed to be the person who saved her.

It then occurred to her only one person could have taken down all of those Titans at once.

Oh Shit... I'm screwed.

As soon as the thought left her the person landed on the branch Titan blood steaming off of their body everywhere she looked. Even their raven colored hair. It was Levi who had saved her. How he managed to find and save her perplexed her. She didn't have time to ponder long because when he turned to face her after sheathing his blades, his eyes were like a brewing thunderstorm, filled with the darkest grey she had yet seen in his eyes. Next to no hints of blue were seen in them. His face was actually contorted into rage.

Oh shit I'm not screwed. I'm dead! I think the Titan would be better right now...

"You are a Fucking Idiot! What was the one damn order I gave you, Huh!? Don't even fucking think about answering!" 

Oh yea he was a seething ball of fury, but Elma could tell he was freaking out right now. Despite rage being the first thing she saw, she noticed the worry, and concern that was etched into his eyes and body language. 

Levi was freaking out, he had given her one order and she had nearly just disobeyed it. Shame ran through her nearly overshadowing the overwhelming pain she was in.

"One fucking order! Survive! You're fucking lucky I knew something was wrong!"

Wait, Levi knew something was wrong! Like how the hairs on her neck stood up when Levi was in trouble? That confused her. But how?

Levi had gone to pacing the branch, but managed to calm down enough to actually look at her now.

"What aren't you going to fucking answer... Don't fucking say you're sorry!"

Elma didn't know what else to say and honestly she couldn't bring herself to talk she was being forced to breathe in small breaths, anymore and extreme pain went through her rib cage. Her right arm was hanging limply beside her useless now from it being broken as well as her shoulder being dislocated and then forcefully set. As she tried to say something she coughed forcing her to cringe and warp her face into one of pain.

She looked up at Levi to see him freeze right where he stood and turn paler than he already was. He was staring at Elma like she wasn't really there.

Elma was confused until she realized she had just coughed up blood. It ran down her chin and she lifted her left arm wiping it from her face. She had to get up, she didn't know what to do with the Levi statue in front of her...

 

Elma turned her head towards the door. She thought she had just heard some voices coming from outside. Although she could of been hallucinating she thought. Then again no one could mistake Hange's voice. They got louder, it was Levi talking with Hange.

"Why don't you fucking check then Hange!?"

"Quiet down. We don't want her waking up. She needs to rest and if we cause worry to her then you know damn well she would try to do something about it."

It seemed Levi consented and audibly stalked away from her door. Hange seemed to stay there a moment then she too retreated.

 

Cause me worry. What's that about? Did something bad happen? Wait, where are we? No, I need to stay calm, otherwise I'll hurt myself even more.

 

Elma had dragged herself to her feet effectively cutting Levi from his dazed state.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Don't move!" He ordered walking forward towards her. He started searching her with his eyes and noticed her arm hanging limply. It was like a switch had flipped and this was her Captain in front of her. Although she could tell he was forcing this act. Probably more for his sake than hers.

"Where are you hurt? Don't deny it you fucking brat. I saw when you got snatched by the arm." He added the last part noticing Elma trying to cover her pain up.

Elma would of sighed if she could of. So Levi had seen when the Titan surprised their group and she had saved Hange, despite her arm being dislocated and then broken.

"My right arm is broken and the shoulder was dislocated..." She paused before mentioning her ribs. With her vast knowledge she knew at least one if not more of her ribs was broken while the rest were very badly bruised. "Also my ribs are badly bruised." She decided to add in a small voice.

"Liar." Levi dead panned. He moved closer to Elma till he was in her personal space. He then reached out his arms towards her ribs.

"No!" Elma exclaimed as loud as she could trying to back away from him. She then realized what she just did and hung her head.

"Tch, they're broken. Even I can tell and I'm not very good at this medical stuff." He crossed his arms and stared at Elma. He wanted to say something else, but he couldn't get the words out.

His face was back to his normal mask. Somehow that managed to hurt Elma more, than the fact that she could be internally bleeding. Elma kept her face hung not wanting to look at Levi in her state. She was the one who was suppose to protect him. All of  sudden a conversation from the time she was unconscious in her mind came to her. 'Just as you protect him, he too protects you.'

Elma swayed where she stood. Levi became alarmed and steadied Elma by putting his right arm on her left shoulder.

"We need to get you out of here before you pass out." He said as Elma slumped her head onto his shoulder. "Fuck. Stay awake Elma."

An idea came to Levi but he didn't like it. On the other hand it got Elma to safety even though it put him at risk, he didn't really care at this point though.

"I can ride out of here Captain." Elma declared straightening up.

"No fucking way. You'd just end up hurting yourself even more."

"I can do it!" Elma persisted.

"No! You're not going to get yourself killed!" Levi claimed anger igniting his eyes.

"I'm not."

"No! For fucking once, give a damn about yourself!"

"I'm not a weakling. I got myself into this and..."

"Dont you fucking dare think about finishing that sentence." Levi seethed. "If I need to I will knock you unconcious and carry your body out of here."

"You wouldn't dare!" Elma countered.

"Try me! I'm getting you to safety one way or another."

"Not if it means you..."

Elma was shut up when she felt warmth on her lips. Levi just kissed her. His lips were surprisingly soft and very warm.   He had kissed her to make her be quiet knowing she would of continued to argue. It wasn't a quick kiss either he stayed for a good few seconds before he withdrew. When he did Elma was shocked into silence. She didn't know how to react. The only thing she managed to do was lift her left hand to lips wondering if she had just dreamed what had happened. She wanted to feel that warmth again she thought as her cheeks blushed.

"Listen to me." Levi said cupping Elma's cheeks in his hands while staring into her hazel eyes. His lips may have been warm, but his hands were cool against her now flaming cheeks. 

"I'm getting you out of here, but I   Need you to listen if you don't want either of us to get hurt. Do you understand?"

Elma nodded her head and Levi removed his hands from her face...

 

Elma's cheeks flamed again while warmth flooded her chest when she thought about what happened. Levi had kissed her. He could of slapped her or he really could of knocked her unconcious, but he had kissed her instead. She wanted to giggle her giddiness. 

What the hell!? I'm not a hormonal teenager! Get a grip Elma!

Elma didn't notice in her happiness until she heard the sound of her door being opened. Someone had come to see her. Luckily it was just Hange. 

"Oh you're up. How are you feeling? No no don't move." Hange said placing a candle down on a side table lighting up the otherwise dark room.

"Hi Hange I feel like shit. Other than that fine. I need you to do me a favor." Elma said just looking towards Hange.

"Probably already a step ahead of you there kiddo." Hange replied lifting up a water skin. It appeared to be Elma's from Iyana's saddle bag.

"I figured you had brought some and snagged it from your horse before above else could. Except you were unconcious when you arrived so I couldn't give it to you."

"Thanks. So what happened then? All I remember is Levi and I were working our way out of the forest.  Guess I blacked out, huh. Wait, so where are we?"

"Questions after you get a drink." Hange said coming over to Elma and propping her up alittle with another pillow. Hange gave her alittle drink and as soon as the water past her lips cooling ice rushed through her.

"Ahh. That's amazing, but I'll need to own half this for it to make a dent." Elma replied.

"I see your still your crazy self. That's a relief." Hange said relief evident on her face.

"So can you tell me where I am and what's going on?"

"Yes, mostly. I don't have a lot of time though. Well I was almost out of the forest when I became concerned. I hadn't heard or seen you. When all of a sudden I ran into Levi's group except he was missing. Petra said he was acting alittle different before they even entered the forest. From what I heard it seems Levi had seen our encounter with the Titan that surprised us. Elma why didn't you tell me you got hurt!? Eld even asked. I should of double checked you then..."

Elma interrupted seeing Hange was blaming herself.

"No, don't blame yourself Hange. I was stubborn. That's not your fault and I don't care what anyone else says. Even if they say it's your fault. It is/was not your fault." Elma declared staring at Hange.

"But I'm your Leader. I'm in charge of you."

"And you did your part. I ignored help. Nuh uh don't say anything else. Agree to disagree. Ok, continue."

"Fine. So Levi saw the Titan encounter and according to Petra when they entered the forest Levi kept looking to his right. When all of a sudden her told them to join up with us and then he was gone."

"Ok, so what happened when I blacked out then?"

"Well Levi didn't go into detail, all I saw was you being carried by Levi out of the forest. Let's just say I freaked out seeing you unconcious. Levi said you were surrounded by Titans and he saved you. He said you had dislocated and broken your right arm from our Titan attack. Is that true?"

"You're not gonna let this go until I tell you are ya?" Hange nodded her head and Elma relented.

"Yes that's true, but before you add on nonexistent guilt I popped it back into place before I saved you and it didn't really break until I took down the Titan."

Hange sighed and continued.

"I noticed you wrapped it and I'm assuming you drank from your water skin to help the pain and healing."

"Yup, but the thing you need to know about the water is unless I'm immersed and I've ingested a lot of the water it only speeds up the healing process slightly. That's why I need to down that whole bag to make a dent or I need to go out and find a pool."

"No way not happening! You're not going out not with all the Titans."

"I gues that answers my question of where I am."

"I was getting there, but we are in a safe house that was previously one of our old bases. You are in a spare inner room. As you probably noticed there's no window. Also it's night you've been out a few hours."

"Oh ok. Yes I did notice there was no window. Ok so back to events of earlier."

"Right I have to hurry up. Uh where was... Right! Levi told us you're injuries and said you also had broken ribs. I checked you over. On your right side you have three cracked ribs your middle ones. Right below where your bra ends. You're lucky they didn't shatter or puncture your lungs!"

"I guess I better not mention then that I coughed up blood."

"What!? When? How much? Do you feel..."

"Woah, calm down. Listen first please. I think my lung was punctured but my healing ability and the special water must of targeted that area healing my lungs and ribs enough to where I wouldn't die. I think that's possible, that's the only explanation I can give you... Um I don't want to continue talking about this..." Elma said looking away from Hange.

"Uh sorry... Um, so we managed to bring you back here and I examined you closer. As you know before taking off anything I looked to see if removing your belts/ gear would help or hurt you. Your rib area is bruised and slightly swollen visibly but I wrapped it and applied some cream to the outside of your skin where the bruising and broken ribs are. It should help with the healing process. Oh and I had to take off your bra... And put a new loose shirt on. You probably already knew that. I also rebandaged your arm. You managed to do a good job with what you had I just immobilized for good. Well that's basically it. You've been resting here since then."

"Thanks." Elma drank the rest of the water from her water skin feeling the healing effects lessening her pain and making her breathing less painful. "How's everyone?"

"Everyone you really know and care about are ok. But of course they are worried about you."

"If I could sigh right me I would." Elma said making a face.

Hange cackled. "Ha I'm sure you would. So... How did it happen?"

"Uh, not right now Hange. I'm sure everyone will want to know and I'd rather only say it once."

"Ok well I have some medicine I need to give you as well it'll help with your healing as well. I also don't want you moving from that spot you hear me."

"I will for now but."

"No buts. If you're concerned about more of your water... I brought another... It was a precaution!" Hange rushed to add the last part.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad you did. Plus I did entrust that particular bag to you." 

Hange sighed her relief then pulled a vial from her pocket uncorking the top and giving to Elma to take.

"Eww. That was gross. I wanna cough it up, but I know it'll just hurt. Ugh." Elma said scrunching her face up from the bitter taste lingering in her mouth.

"Hey, no complaining until I find out the story. It's your fault for being in this situation."

"Fine but can I have a request. Can you um..."

"What is it Elma? Come on I'm a girl too. Do you have to pee?"

"Noo. It's just. Oh this is so weird..."

"Elma I've seen you half naked. Without a bra."

Elma blushed beet red causing Hange to crack up.

"Jerk! Forget it!" Elma poutly said turning her head away from Hange. That just made her burst into full on laughter.

Elma's door opened again unbeknownst to the two inside.

"Shitty glasses why the hell are you making such a loud racket."

Levi had walked in looking annoyed. His eyes immediately looked at Elma. Relief flooded his eyes seeing she was awake and looking okay. 

"Ahh! Levi. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hange proclaimed jumping around to face him. 

"I don't give a shit." He replied.

As soon as Elma turned her head towards him she was glad she was blushing before because her cheeks flamed up again thinking about their kiss. Levi seemed unfazed though.

Get a grip Elma! You're not a little girl! It's not like that your first kiss was amazing. Oh shit stop thinking about it!

Elma mentally slapped herself calming herself down.

Luckily at that time the rest of Levi's sqaud walked in.

After an endless array of questions everyone talked amongst themselves. To Elma's relief she was freed from talking and hated to admit but was starting to nod off. Even she needed rest to heal herself. Levi noticed and started kicking everyone out.

"Let's go everyone back to your posts." 

Slowly everyone left the room except for Levi who took a moment to watch Elma sleep. He felt immense relief at seeing she was alive and breathing before his own eyes. When she passed out while leaving the forest he thought she was dying and luckily no one was there to see him lose his composure.

He walked over to the bed and against his better judgement decided to say goodnight to her. He lowered himself down to Elma's head and placed a feather like kiss onto her forehead.

"Goodnight Elma." He whispered quietly then quickly rose to walk out the door his mask back on. 

"Goodnight Levi." Elma whispered when Levi closed the door and soon she fell into a deep sleep smiling from the kiss she had just recieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Again sorry it took so long, but hey they actually kissed for real! Can you see the start of this relationship growing! They'll still be stubborn though, it's just who they are.


End file.
